


[时黄] 丁香枯萎之时（coc跑团记录）

by hagane001



Series: 丁香枯萎之时/不完全图书馆/夕日的狭间 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 44,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001
Summary: 【预警】R-18模组《丁香枯萎之时》，适用COC7版规则，代餐团，背景有R-18G。BDSM注意，DOM时/SUB黄，模式基本上是whiteknight X brat。无血缘关系养父子，少许空→时有。背景有人外第三人夺舍，雷请退避。涉及操作一览：圈养/媚药/SP/项圈调教/牵引/K9/电击/高潮控制/情感性失禁/自残/各种各样的肉体伤害/角色死亡…好像写不完了，总之乱七八糟。【BGM】花の唄-aimer（《FSN [HF] I.》主题曲）貴方のこと傷つけるもの全て私はきっと許すことは出来ない優しい日々 涙が出るほど 帰りたい【CAST】模组：ちよこ汉化： 三时蛸岑KP：K.K.PL：我出现在括号的OB众人等【一些事项】因为各种各样的原因，【汪汪】【towa】被用作对黄昏的爱称。KP因为其他跑团经历被称为奈亚。括号内为玩家和KP本人、OB群众发言。
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: 丁香枯萎之时/不完全图书馆/夕日的狭间 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998889
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**KP：**

**PC【时医生】/NPC【Towa】车卡前置设定by法：**

> 金发中分，原本APP90的时医生，临床医学著名主刀医师和教授。
> 
> 和青梅竹马的女友十分相爱，21岁结婚，早婚早育。
> 
> 10年前（22）老婆带儿子出门，遭遇车祸，老婆当场死亡，儿子死在自己做助手的手术台上。因此有了强烈的PTSD。
> 
> 郁结大半年，期间屡次尝试吞安眠药自杀，但被暗恋他的好友兼心理医生的空空发现。情绪无法排解，最后在空空的推荐下恍恍惚惚地去了福利院。
> 
> 原本只是抱着「那家伙太吵了，只是来看一下，看完好让他闭嘴，回头我到家就自尽」，结果当天就从福利院领养了当年10岁的汪汪。
> 
> 汪汪在福利院多年，因性格老实又害羞而一直被欺负。当时汪汪已经10岁，作为大孩子已非常懂事，基本属于不会有人要领养回家的年纪。福利院工作人员和寄养儿童因此看不起汪汪，汪汪在福利院倍受排挤和欺凌。
> 
> 福利院的人当天本没打算把汪汪带给貌美多金的时医生看，而是挑了一大排很有希望被领走的漂亮小孩。然而时不小心发现了被福利院小朋友欺负、被当成狗狗嘲笑、脖子上被套了很紧又拿不下来的儿童玩具圈浑身遍体鳞伤蹲在墙角、一边咳嗽一边哭得喘不上气满脸通红的汪汪。汪汪的样子和自己死在病床上的儿子的样子重合，时当时就决定收养这个孩子，把他当成自己的儿子来抚养。
> 
> 因为汪汪已经懂事，养子当亲子的借口也没有必要，两人干脆很直白地对外承认是养父子。
> 
> 由于童年经历，汪汪对陌生人极度人间不信，严重缺乏安全感和自信。常年亲人本位缺失，又被福利院大人用成年人方式虐待，因此产生了扭曲的父权崇拜。
> 
> 被时收养后，亲人角色及父权崇拜所需的偶像位置在同一时间被填补。因为时对自己很好，汪汪很快对时产生了狗狗认主的依赖心理。哪怕上了大学也无法离开时，还是和父亲住在一起不愿意搬出去。然而考虑到儿子的心理问题和形象，时让汪汪对外声称两人不住在一起。
> 
> 如果时离开汪汪的时间较长，汪汪会产生自己再次被抛弃的幻觉，认为自己不够好，从而开始进行无自觉自残行为。
> 
> 某次时出国参加研讨会，回家时发现还是初中生的汪汪把自己搞的伤痕累累倒在血泊里，甚至竟然又不知道从哪找到一个玩具圈圈套住自己的脖子，还买了狗狗食盆尝试在食盆里吃食物，以为通过这样曾在福利院讨好欺负他的大人们的方式，时就不会不要他，从而赶紧回来。
> 
> 见此情景，时简直吓得不轻。想抱起汪汪急救，却被无意识以为时是其他人的汪汪疯狂攻击，侧脸落了一道很深的疤痕。
> 
> 时脸上血都没顾得上擦，赶紧把汪汪送去医院，汪汪体征稳定后再次咨询了空空（你×），得知汪汪的严重心理病。
> 
> 随后用了几年药物和临床治疗都不见好转，最后时只能咬牙尝试了空空推荐的（？）BDSM疗法（空空你不对劲）。因为内心很爱汪汪，时一开始并不想伤害他。但看到汪汪倒在血泊里，险些触发时的第二次PTSD，于是决定无论如何不能再让这个孩子死去（不然自己也要挂了），所以BDSM只是没有办法才选择的方式。哪怕违背伦常和道德，只要能救下这个孩子也愿意接受（空空：不愧是你）
> 
> 一旦觉得时对自己不耐烦，或有讨厌自己的可能，汪汪就会出于依赖心理而进行加倍补偿，甚至会使用人格扭曲的讨好方式（回归狗狗的设定）。因为汪汪随便拿来套头（？）的圈圈很可能对汪汪产生伤害，所以时只能给汪汪买了全套狗狗用具，但里面垫了很软的毛毛不会伤害汪汪><。
> 
> 定期BDSM行为对汪汪的心理压力有一定纾解。为杜绝汪汪再次伤害自己的愚蠢行径，时规定只有自己能伤害汪汪，于是汪汪自残行为开始大量减少。
> 
> 因为伤害只有在BDSM时才会出现，以前被伤害惯了，后来一下结束不太习惯的汪汪甚至会有点渴望被时伤害的过程。
> 
> 汪汪恢复得了许多，慢慢也建立了一定程度的自信，但安全感和依赖对象仍是时。开始能和陌生人正常交流，只是仍然很害羞。因为是内心其实很善良的汪汪，拒绝他人的话无法说出，觉得只要拒绝别人，自己就会被伤害，因此在学校里留下了很好说话很好商量很温柔的人气学长印象。
> 
> 对曾经给时造成的脸上伤痕十分内疚，所以无论被要求做什么都会听话地乖乖照做。长大后知道父亲一直在忍受着内心煎熬通过这种方式给他治疗，是十分爱他的表现。所以BDSM结束后，哪怕身体很痛苦，也会第一时间愧疚又讨好地舔阿时脸上的旧伤。
> 
> 在学校教室里办公室和自己的诊室搞过好几次，别墅的地下室有调教室。
> 
> 另外……因为有了汪汪作为儿子和情人，时在医院和学校总给人冷冰冰的生人勿近感。
> 
> 但反而因此收获了许多M到天天留言说希望被他踩的崇拜者……

**KP：**

你觉得自己做了个梦。

很难用语言来描述那是怎样的体验，只是一味地被不安和焦躁感所驱使。而在醒来之后，只有那种感觉依然侵蚀着你的身心。

你已经不记得梦的内容了，但那种恐惧心理就像是被植入体内一般，令你久久都无法忘怀。

你就这样迎来和往常一致的清晨，但不知为何，忽然感觉自己就像是失去了什么一样。

SAN值减少4D4。

_（[时医生]：？？？？开门SC）_

**骰娘：** [时医生]掷出了：4D4=（4+4+4+3）=15

_（[时医生]：天）_

_（[时医生]：可以，要疯了……）_

_（KP：没事，这是一个月总共的sc量，不会疯）_

_（[时医生]：吓死我，以为汪汪药丸）_

**KP：**

你在酒店里醒来，梦里恍惚的恐怖仍然缠绕着你。回忆起自己是因为要参与高规格的医学会议，因此离开家了一个月左右的时间，今天是回去的日子了。

_（[时医生]：天啊，回家看到儿子要完蛋）_

_（[时医生]：怎么会离开一个月啊，我这个时就混蛋……）_

**KP：**

还有一件令你十分担心的事。

那就是在这近一个月左右的时间里，无论是电话、还是邮件，你完全无法联络到自己的养子。

到底发生了什么事？今天必须去家里一趟。

_（[时医生]：汪汪是不是已经无了……）_

_（KP：倒也没哈哈哈哈）_

**KP：**

之后你都可以自由行动了。

_（[时医生]：我这个时设定应该是不会离开这么久的，我能想起来什么吗……）_

**KP：**

你可以过一个灵感。

_（[时医生]：还是设定的内容我都不记得了（。）_

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行灵感鉴定：D100=68/80成功

**KP：**

你怀疑着自己究竟为什么会这样，拼命地想要打开记忆之门，从中回想起什么。

正当你觉得好像要想起什么了的时候，在那一瞬间，有什么东西的影子出现在了你的眼前。

非常的巨大……那是雕像吗？不，它还在动着，不断慢慢地向你走来。

可以看到像这样异形的存在有好几个，正一个接一个地朝你靠近。

只不过，就像匆匆关上记忆之门一样，仿佛在催促你快点忘却，这一情景很快就如同沙尘暴般消失了。因为想要想起什么，却被什么强迫无法想起的恐惧。

SANC（0/1D6）

**骰娘：** [时医生]的理智检定结果：61/70=成功你的理智值减少0=0点，当前剩余70点

_（[时医生]：15点，阿时你到底对汪汪做了啥……）_

_（KP：开门红xswl）_

_（[时医生]：4+4+4+3）_

_（[时医生]：战斗轮也能这么拼就好了呢，时先生）_

_（[时医生]：雕像hmmm）_

_（[时医生]：我物理一下）_

**KP：**

好的，现在你是在你2000一晚上的顶级商旅酒店里的单人间，飞机起飞就在两小时后，你可以自由行动。

_（[时医生]：我在国外吗？？？）_

**KP：**

你可以在任何地方。

**[时医生]：**

感觉很不对劲，按理说自己不应该离开家这么久。

观察一下这个房间，是否有自己的生活痕迹，是否有不正常的地方。以及是自己来到这里，还是被搬运过来之类。

房间里是否有另外一个人存在的痕迹，是否是熟悉的人

**KP：**

可以过一个侦查。

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行侦查鉴定：D100=80/80成功

_（[时医生]：阿时你）_

**KP：**

被不安和焦躁感驱使着，你四处环顾，房间单调而缺乏生活痕迹，自己并没有熟悉这个房间的感觉。

这时你突然发现桌子上放着一个贴着附笺的陌生信封。

信封上贴着附笺，虽然不知是谁用拙劣的字迹所写的，但可以看出这明显不是你的笔迹。

> 『真相并不总是正确的。但如果你想挽回，就必须知道。』

**[时医生]：**

很谨慎地从口袋里抽出医用手套戴上，把附笺摘下来看看背面。也观察一下信封，看看有没有文字，然后再打开

房间里有垃圾桶吗？

**KP：**

信封表面没有更多的字迹，你打开了它，看到信封里装着钥匙和信。

不，将它称为信或许有些不太合适。

上面只有「对不起」这句话，被密密麻麻地在纸上写满。有些地方的字迹被暗红色渗透，变得模糊不清。在最后只写了一句救救我。就算是恶作剧，也不由得令人感到毛骨悚然。

房间里有一个空的垃圾桶。

**[时医生]：**

我是否认识这个字迹？

**KP：**

很凌乱，但你勉强能认出这是你养子的字迹。

写下这个的他，是不是出了什么事，这样的不安感变得愈发强烈起来。

SANC（0/1）

_（[时医生]：这个暗红色是血吧，是的话我就不过医学了）_

**骰娘：** [时医生]的理智检定结果：70/55=失败你的理智值减少1=1点，当前剩余54点

_（KP：是w）_

_（[时医生]：阿时你就很迫真）_

**[时医生]：**

回想一下对这个钥匙是否有印象，是很普通一个钥匙还是挂着钥匙圈之类熟悉的物件。

然后检查一下床底和床单，有没有奇怪的痕迹，房间内是否有血迹，也看一下卫生间

**KP：**

你确认了，这确实是你自己家的钥匙。

可以，过一个侦查。

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行侦查鉴定：D100=53/80成功

**KP：**

突然间，你觉得房间里有一种奇怪的违和感。

这是什么酒店？行李箱为什么放在那里？对于房间的信息和室内物品的摆放，你对此没有任何印象。

而且如果你在这一个月内都没见到过养子，也联系不上对方的话——

为什么直到现在都没跟任何人商量过这件事，为什么不直接去对方家中拜访呢？

你意识到这一个月来的记忆都很模糊，SANC（0/1）

**骰娘：** [时医生]的理智检定结果：73/54=失败你的理智值减少1=1点，当前剩余53点

_（[时医生]：阿时你就离谱……）_

_（KP：你就很迫真……。）_

_（[时医生]：他要疯了我觉得）_

**[时医生]：**

我仔细地观察一下信纸，是否是用酒店房间里的信笺和笔书写的？以及是否有日期之类

**KP：**

并非是酒店常用的款式，也没有备注日期。

_（[时医生]：卫生间也没有东西对吧）_

**KP：**

是的，几乎就是一个新房间，放着你的行李。

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：诶！！开始了）_

**[时医生]：**

打开行李箱检查。再看一下手机记录，一个月前自己在干嘛，我最后有记忆的事情是什么，一个月之内有什么情况发生。

因为我的孩子有难言之隐的疾病，所以我有记录的习惯，我也查一下手机内我自己的记录

_（[时医生]：我是不是见到汪汪前san就掉光，我就很迫真……）_

**KP：**

可以，你翻看手机，发现手机的一切记录突兀地停留在一个月前。

**[时医生]：**

我把便签上的字迹和信纸里的字迹对比一下，是同一个人的字迹吗

**KP：**

相差很大，并不是一个人

**[时医生]：**

我的行李里有没有任何异常的地方，有没有我儿子的物品之类

**KP：**

你行李箱内物品的摆放习惯不是你本人的，而且完全没有你儿子的物品。

**[时医生]：**

好，那我把便签，钥匙都装进信封带走。信封塞进我自己的贴身内袋里。我戴着医用手套很小心，我打算回去找相识的空医生看看指纹之类（。

摆放习惯不是我本人，但东西是我的？

**KP：**

是的，你去机场登机吗？

**[时医生]：**

现在时间过去多久了？

_（[时医生]：我可以给汪汪打电话吗？）_

**KP：**

你可以自由使用手机，对方是否接听你并没有把握。

**[时医生]：**

我看一下距离机场登机还有多久，我定位一下我在哪里，距离家多远，以及从我这里到机场耗时多久

**骰娘：** KP掷出了：1D2=2

**KP：**

那你到机场就一个小时，蛮快的，现在你还有十多分钟自由行动的时间

**[时医生]：**

我看一眼窗外是什么样的，我记住这个地方，同时我给我的养子打电话

我一边下楼一边打，找一下酒店前台询问一下我的情况

**KP：**

好的，窗明几净，外面能见度贼高

电话里传来的，只有单调的忙音

_（[时医生]：忙音？？）_

**[时医生]：**

我能从窗口看到什么吗

**KP：**

就很多树，喷泉，还有面目模糊人

**[时医生]：**

好那我发短信「……你还好吗？我很快回家」

我到前台

我追加一条「在我回家之前，不可以伤害自己。这是命令。」

**KP：**

好的，你发了

前台一个橙红色头发皮肤黝黑的大姐头接待生对你点头，您好，请问有什么可以帮您？

_（[时医生]：……………………………………………）_

_（[时医生]：就真的，每次都是你……………………）_

_（[时医生]：日本人的模组怎么回事）_

_（KP：其实是娜波露）_

_（[时医生]：我还以为是奈亚……看到皮肤黝黑，已经想不到别的……）_

_（KP：草 没有奈亚 kp是奈亚）_

**[时医生]：**

我对她说「您好，不好意思刚才在房间里不小心撞到了脑袋，现在有些晕乎乎的。请问能查看一下我自己的入住记录吗？您记得我吗。」

**KP：**

女接待生愣了一下，急忙为你端来一些简单的急救药品，然后吩咐人帮你查入住记录。「可以，您这样英俊的先生我们都记得，您是一个月前入住的。」

**[时医生]：**

我感谢她的急救药品，拿起来假装敷一下额头的样子。同时问「我是一个人来的吗？是我自己办理的入住手续？」

然后我很焦急地看一下手机短信有否回复

**KP：**

「是的，虽然难以启齿，不知道我们的服务是不是让您不满意……您入住后立刻就出了酒店，一个月来都未曾见到您，直到刚才不久您才回来。」

手机信箱安安静静，没有来信。

**[时医生]：**

「我刚才回来时什么状态？」我对她道歉「实在不好意思，大概是短暂的记忆模糊，您还记得一个月前我入住时是什么状态吗？」

**KP：**

「没关系，我们竭诚为您服务。她回答，我的记忆中，您来办理手续的时候非常淡然，是因为工作入住的客人的常态……有何不妥吗？」

**[时医生]：**

「我有个……需要我在身边时刻照顾的儿子。按照常理，我应该不会离开家里这么久才对」我有点眩晕，然后询问她「那我刚才回来的时候呢？」

**KP：**

「嗯，您刚才回来的时候也非常淡然……」她看上去有些担心。

**[时医生]：**

「……我知道了。谢谢」我向她索要一张酒店名片

然后我打车去机场登机

_（[时医生]：我怎么这么淡然？？？？？我就离谱）_

**KP：**

好的，她给了你一张八十星酒店名片

_（[时医生]：………………是不是还有大鱼大肉千年拉菲）_

**KP：**

可以，你登机了，飞机餐有大鱼大肉和千年拉菲。

数小时后，飞机落地，你回到了家所在的城市。

**[时医生]：**

再给养子打电话

**KP：**

电话里仍然只是传来单调的忙音。

**[时医生]：**

同时我发短信给空先生，询问他「……我这一个月来发生了什么事？长话短说」

如果短信没回，那我回家路上继续打电话给空先生

**KP：**

过了一会他回信给你「你说你带着孩子出门开会啊，怎么了，发生什么事了吗？」

**[时医生]：**

「我在完全不认识的酒店醒来，周围没有我生活的痕迹，行李的摆放方式也不是我的。柜子上有一封我儿子的信，看起来像是沾了血。询问酒店前台说我竟是一个人表情淡然地来入住。你说我是带着儿子一起出门的？我出门的时候什么状态？这一个月我有跟你联系过吗？」

「Towa有联系过你吗？」

_（[时医生]：他好靠谱……）_

**KP：**

「你出门的时候没和我见面，说是带着那孩子一起走的。另外，这一个月来你和他都没有和我通信过。」回信里这么写着。

_（[卡卡in矢泽智也]：好赤鸡啊）_

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：哇哦，哇哦）_

**[时医生]：**

我看一下现在是几点

**骰娘：** KP掷出了：1D6=2

**KP：**

现在是下午两点

**[时医生]：**

「我担心自己的精神状态——我竟然什么都不记得。但我能感受到强烈的违和和恐惧感。可否麻烦你过两小时后再联络我一次？若我没有应答就到我家里来找我。如果我再次陷入恍惚或失忆状态就把我拉去医院——但我先要回家看看Towa是不是在家。他不接电话。」

**KP：**

「收到，希望你们好运」回信里这么写着。

_（[时医生]：你好残忍啊？？？？）_

_（KP：k p 没 编）_

**[时医生]：**

好那我拖着行李焦急地往家里赶

同时我在路上要查看一下自己和儿子的社交账号，是否有任何我不知道的图片记录twi文之类

**KP：**

可以，你来到自家门前了

两个账号在一个月来都没有发新动态

**[时医生]：**

我看一下门锁是否有被撬的痕迹，是否有暴力破坏痕迹，然后我推一下门。

_（[时医生]：汪 汪 快 跑）_

_（KP：k p 兴 奋）_

**KP：**

门是锁着的，锁的状态非常好

**[时医生]：**

我深吸一口气，无比紧张地掏出钥匙打开门锁

_（[时医生]：我觉得阿时还要开门红，你这个爸比就真的很敬业……）_

**KP：**

你使用信封里的钥匙，毫不费力地将门打开。

_（[卡卡in矢泽智也]：好赤鸡，好赤鸡）_

_（[时医生]：我觉得KP就想让我赶紧见汪汪，但我偏浪费好多时间）_

_（[时医生]：然后他没编，他就很蒙）_

**KP：**

你一踏进家门，便立马注意到了其中的异常。

最先扑鼻而来的，是铁锈般的血腥味，以及甜美的花香。宁静的人工灯光照亮着室内。空气中弥漫着一股令人作呕的异臭。

就在大门关上的那一瞬间，从门的一侧发出持续的机械声，好像是有什么东西被启动了。

_（[时医生]：……………………）_

**KP：**

可探索地点「玄关·客厅·餐厅·卧室·浴室」

**[时医生]：**

我探索玄关。另外我要仔细研究下那个机械声

_（[时医生]：我试试看重新打开门？能打开吗）_

_（KP：你确定吗）_

_（[时医生]：……不确定）_

_（[时医生]：我打开门汪汪就无了对吗）_

_（[时医生]：我的天，汪汪你在家里干什么了）_

_（KP：开门你会gg……）_

_（[时医生]：这是什么奇葩系统……）_

**KP：**

你通过什么方法研究机械声

**[时医生]：**

我听一下是哪种机械声，以及对比一下是否是计时，是否是钟表的声音

**KP：**

可以，过一个教育

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行教育鉴定：D100=83/90成功

**KP：**

这似乎是属于电场发生器的声音，你顺着声音以肉眼观察着电场，于是注意到门窗上有着肉眼无法捕捉的强烈电流，只要碰触就会导致触电。

_（[时医生]：……………………）_

_（[时医生]：汪汪你好狠啊？？？）_

**[时医生]：**

我判断一下异臭的气味，是否是尸体的味道，必要的话我可以过医学，然后我要分辨下异臭是从哪来的。

_（KP：好我先给你气味的信息）_

**KP：**

异臭大致混合着臭氧和血腥味。气味的源头似乎是卧室方向。

_（[时医生]：臭氧……？杀菌消毒？？？）_

_（[时医生]：我去了是不是就疯了，里面一堆汪汪断肢残臂……）_

**KP：**

你走进玄关回头一看，在门上贴着一张用潦草字迹写着注意事项的纸。

> 『门窗上都有着电磁场，只要你试图离开就会被烧焦，还请多加注意。详细情况请去询问房主。』

在玄关一侧的墙壁上嵌有电场发生器的管状装置。

**[时医生]：**

我观察一下这个字迹是否是便签上或信纸上的字迹任意一种

**KP：**

是一种。非常拙劣，不属于你和养子任何一人的字迹

_（[时医生]：是便签上的是吗）_

_（KP：是）_

**[时医生]：**

那么我先去客厅。因为我怕直接去卧室我这个时就要疯掉（。

**KP：**

进入客厅后，首先注意到的是异常多的文件，还有堆得满满的书籍。

从开着的电视里传出的，是你和养子的声音。

客厅可探索地点「电视·书·架子」

**[时医生]：**

我探索一下架子

_（[时医生]：我能不能把电视关了，我觉得肯定是我们在做坏事，然后我要SC……）_

_（[时医生]：虽然PC来说就很不合理……呜呜呜，阿时，我救不了你了）_

**KP：**

架子上摆放着生活用品，基本上和平时没什么两样。一把小钥匙安静地放在那里。

**[时医生]：**

我对比一下这个钥匙和我的家门钥匙，尺寸之类，猜测一下用途

_（KP：其实sc也不会怎么样，就是那个很xp的疯狂）_

**KP：**

这把钥匙的尺寸不属于你见过的任何东西

**[时医生]：**

我收好，贴身内袋。然后我翻看一下书籍

**KP：**

尽是些有关人类学、历史等有些小难的文件和书籍。对于身为医学教授的你而言，在家摆满这些书籍这是很奇怪的事。此外，其中还混有几本儿童书籍。

可以进行图书馆检定

**[时医生]：**

我先翻看一下人类学和历史书，然后还有儿童书

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行图书馆鉴定：D100=11/80极难成功

_（[时医生]：1个多小时过去了，我还没见到汪汪，我这个时就很性冷感）_

**KP：**

书架上摆放着米歇尔·福柯的《规训与惩罚》，唐纳利的《人类酷刑史》，巴特莱特的《中世纪神判》，埃德蒙·波尼翁的《魔鬼的历史》…只是随便翻开就令人难受。

车裂、剥皮、拔舌、刺眼、铁处女、肢刑架、颈手枷、苦刑梨、海老缚、水滴拷问、照射拷问…用于折磨的工具奇形怪状。

人类杀戮和虐待的欲望是没有底线的，自从人类文明开始发展，惩罚的历史就紧紧相随。

人类对于善于忍耐的异己，用巧妙的技术让羞耻和痛苦比以往更持久，让精神和肉体屈服。

儿童书是一些小孩子会用的绘本

另外，你还发现有几本手写的笔记本夹在中间。

_（[时医生]：妈呀福柯）_

_（[时医生]：阿时你怎么看这种书，你）_

_（[时医生]：我看过词与物……）_

_（KP：其实这玩意是我专业课书……。离谱）_

_（[时医生]：？？？？你学的什么专业，你不对劲）_

_（KP：我不对劲……）_

**[时医生]：**

我申请灵感一下这些书我有印象吗，是之前就在我家里，还是在我失去记忆后才出现在这里的。

然后我要翻看一下小孩子绘本的内容，以及手写的笔记本

**KP：**

不用灵感就能知道，这类书籍完全超出你日常阅读兴趣的范围

_（[时医生]：但是阿时为什么看这本不看性史呢……）_

_（[时医生]：哦，那是KK放在这里的（。）_

_（KP：草）_

**KP：**

绘本的内容是非常常见的商业儿童绘本，但是笔记本的内容则显得非常异常

_（[时医生]：绘本是KP没编吗）_

_（KP：是）_

**KP：**

> **〇月×日**
> 
> 作为实验体确保一人，在房主家监禁起来。首先从拘束开始，未表现出抵触情绪。
> 
> 使用暴力，逐渐加重，过一段时间后，变得稍微会抗拒了。注意不要弄错力度。
> 
> **〇月×日**
> 
> 通过限制生理行为来给精神带来痛苦。如果表现出了反抗的态度，就不给予食物。
> 
> 为了不弄错分量，需要格外注意身体管理。
> 
> 此外，比起禁止进食，对排泄的限制似乎更能让人感到精神上的痛苦。
> 
> **〇月×日**
> 
> 继续进行拘束、暴行、限制，将对实验体进行恐吓作为实验的下一步。
> 
> 尝试威胁要把周围的人全都牵扯进来，取得了相当不错的效果。
> 
> 不过，最有效的方法似乎是表现自残行为？
> 
> **〇月×日**
> 
> 因为开始变得非常顺从，所以向性虐待和侮辱行为开始转变。
> 
> 即使强行进行了性行为，反应也很淡薄，因此使用了药物。
> 
> 暂时沉溺于快乐之中，将那副姿态收录进录像里，并以此进行了言语上的侮辱。
> 
> 虽然得到了久违的否定性答复，但在药物服用后也出现了性兴奋的征兆。
> 
> **〇月×日**
> 
> 实验体的样子很奇怪。
> 
> 语言，不、给人一种明显的欠缺知性的感觉。
> 
> 暂时停止实验，努力恢复。
> 
> **〇月×日（昨天）**
> 
> 实验最后一天，原计划是像往常一样在删除记忆后离开，但实验体发生了异常。
> 
> 即使删除了记忆，也没有表现出恢复理性的迹象，还呈现出了知性退行的征兆。
> 
> 虽然实验已经结束了，但还是决定过一天再更换研究人员，观察实验内容的变化情况。

因为这拙劣的笔迹不是你的，所以你对此稍微松了一口气。

但是究竟是谁对他做出了如此残暴的行为呢？

你亲眼目睹了他一直以来遭受的无数拷问内容，SANC（1/1D4）

_（[时医生]：这不是逼我看电视吗）_

**骰娘：** [时医生]的理智检定结果：36/53=成功你的理智值减少1=1点，当前剩余52点

**KP：**

过个意志

_（KP注：根据模组特殊规则，这里是预设疯狂点，需要过一个意志。本模组还限定适用特制临时疯狂表，简而言之就是性癖展览会。）_

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行意志鉴定：D100=19/70困难成功

**KP：**

那你经验丰富，分毫不虚。

_（[时医生]：点头，我们阿时又不是第一天见这种东西（。）_

_（KP：好的这是书架的内容了）_

**[时医生]：**

那我看一下电视……

_（[时医生]：我给KP一个兴奋的机会……）_

**KP：**

电视上放映着的，是双手被反绑、坐在客厅的地板上，用一副温顺的表情跪在摄影者面前的你的养子。

大概是用家庭录像机拍摄的，从声音中只能听到你和他两人的声音，因此可以推测出，正在进行拍摄的人应该就是你自己吧。

然后，属于你的声音只是淡淡地说出一句「开始实验」，就这样一把抓住他的领子，强行让他站起身来，接着顺势将拳头重重打向他的腹部。

面对突然发生的事件而发出短促悲鸣的那孩子，连抵抗的功夫都没有，就这样被摔到地板上，脸上一次又一次地、被狠狠扇着巴掌。

**[时医生]：**

我吓了一跳，有些难以置信地后退了几步。我的双手颤抖着，印象中自己不可能对他做出这种事

**KP：**

最开始的时候，他还一直在高声反抗着，后来渐渐变成了混合着你们所预先设置的安全词「先生」的求饶与恳求，但这一行为完全没有停下的征兆。

最后一段视频里的他连话都说不出来，只能小声呜咽着。

身体布满淤青、逐渐变得虚弱的他，在想要放弃意识之前，确切地呼唤了你的名字。

_（[时医生]：啊我们的安全词是先生？可以ww）_

**KP：**

此时，意识到在眼前不合常理地蹂躏那孩子的人不是别人，正是自己——

这样的你，SANC（1/1D4）

**骰娘：** [时医生]的理智检定结果：80/52=失败你的理智值减少1d4=3点，当前剩余49点

**KP：**

再过个意志吧

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行意志鉴定：D100=65/70成功

**KP：**

你完全不虚……

_（[时医生]：我怎么回事……）_

**KP：**

剩余可探索地点「餐厅·卧室·浴室」

**[时医生]：**

我非常难以置信自己竟然会做出这样的事。

我浑身发抖地关掉电视，然后焦急地奔向卧室。我记得血的气味是从这个方向传来的，我迫切地想知道那孩子有没有做出自残的事

_（[时医生]：我去卧室会看到一大堆死掉的汪汪吗……）_

**KP：**

打开门确认里面的你，看到养子确实就在那里。

戴着项圈、被锁链拘束着，颤抖地坐在床的角落，睁大眼睛注视着你。

脸上和身上到处都是淤青，赤裸的身体只披了一件衬衫，勉强朝你挤出笑容，呼唤你的名字。

_（[时医生]：但PL本人拉回去看了半天上面那段描写，有爽到）_

_（[时医生]：嗯？他叫我什么w）_

**KP：**

「欢迎回来，时医生。我有做好孩子，一直在乖乖地等着哦。」

锁链轻轻地发出刺耳的声响，他看着你的眼睛，继续说道。

「所以拜托了，不要再……」

_（[时医生]：呜呜，汪汪好乖……）_

**KP：**

你会对他为什么会说出这样的话，而感到毛骨悚然。

难道是自己？但这一个月以来，自己应该没见过他才对。

但这一个月左右的记忆，确实非常模糊。

重新环顾房间，气味的源头似乎就是这里。

在花瓶里有枯萎的白色花朵，还有散落在床单和墙壁上的无数血迹。

难以形容的不安向你袭来，SANC（1D3/1D5）

**骰娘：** [时医生]的理智检定结果：86/49=失败你的理智值减少1d5=1点，当前剩余48点

**KP：**

过个意志。

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行意志鉴定：D100=63/70成功

**KP：**

你钢铁意志……

**[时医生]：**

我赶紧走上前，把自己的西装外套脱下来给他披上，然后把他抱在怀里安抚。

同时我要拿出来刚才获得的小钥匙，查看一下是否是锁链的钥匙。

我要问他「我做了什么？我怎么会……？对不起……」过度冲击和他的话语让我十分心痛，我情不自禁地向他道歉。

**KP：**

你给他披上了外套，他显然怔住一瞬，然后像温顺的家犬一般缩进了你怀里。

钥匙确实是项圈的钥匙，连着的铁链看起来很长，应该足够在这栋房子内行走。

**[时医生]：**

我亲亲他的小耳朵，我印象中这样做他能很快安心下来。

然后我亲吻他的额头，让他进一步稳定精神。他的精神状态十分重要。

我检查一下他身上受伤的情况，我要给他一套急救医学外加精神分析……

我同时要医学观察一下他身上的伤口到底是什么情况，怎么造成的

**KP：**

「您做了什么？您……是在这里照顾我的人，非常温柔地照顾我。」

他被你亲耳朵之后露出了很开心的表情。

可以，你过医学

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行医学鉴定：D100=66/80成功

_（[时医生]：我要1D3吗？精神分析可以做吗）_

_（KP：可以，也可以不用，他不会死）_

_（[时医生]：但我觉得他讲话不太正常……）_

_（KP：精神分析可以骰一个）_

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行精神分析鉴定：D100=51/80成功

**KP：**

你看到他空荡荡的外套和衬衫下，布满因为拷打、虐待而产生的伤口。

另外在他说话的时候，你注意到他的臼齿少了几颗。

_（[时医生]：天啊，阿时……）_

**[时医生]：**

我声音颤抖地问他这些是谁做的。

「是我……吗？是我对你做出这种事的？一直都是我……？我这样做多久了……」

**KP：**

你能得知他对你看似百般讨好，实则抱有着极度的恐惧情感，而且他的眼神非常茫然，行为似乎也与平时的他极不一样。

**[时医生]：**

那我解开他的项圈。然后我要紧紧抱住他，对他说对不起

**KP：**

看到项圈咔哒一声落地，他害怕地往后缩了一下，但还是在你的怀抱里安静下来。

_（[时医生]：呜呜呜汪汪好乖）_

**[时医生]：**

我吻他一下，在他耳边告诉他没事了

**KP：**

「我不知道……」他摇着头，「自从发现开始，就是这样子了。您对我很……温柔，会给我食物和水。」

那他像被主人抚摸的狗狗一样蹭着你。

_（[时医生]：呜呜呜呜）_

**KP：**

突然，他像是想起了什么似的，从枕头底下抽出一封信递给了你。

「这个，您说回来的时候就还给您……」

**[时医生]：**

「我对你……很温柔？」

我松开他，抱着手肘站起来，居高临下地俯视他。虽然内心十分动摇，但我仍然做出很冷静的样子

「我教过你什么？命令第一条，你这么快就忘干净了？」

我接过信捏在手里先不打开

「——为什么对我说谎？」我盯着他的眼睛

**KP：**

「什么……什么命令？」他吓了一跳，「不，对不起，对不起！是我，全都是我的错……请您不要……」

**KP：**

**【进行临时疯狂掷骰】**

_（[时医生]：吓）_

**骰娘：** KP掷出了：1D4=1

_（[时医生]：我要对他精神分析……可以精神分析吗？）_

_（KP：可以）_

**KP：**

**【疯狂症状：害怕到极点，除了道歉、贬低自己外，无法采取其他行动。】**

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行精神分析鉴定：D100=67/80成功

_（[时医生]：算了，我还是想看你RP（。）_

_（KP：？？？？？？？？？）_

_（[时医生]：汪汪继续吧，等我看爽再给他精神分析）_

_（KP：？？？？？？？？？？？？？？）_

**[时医生]：**

我先按住精神分析的结果，我问他「你自己说，你做错了什么？」

_（KP：你去睡吧大哥？？？？！）_

_（[时医生]：这个节骨眼上我怎么睡，简直是红薯烤好了，卖红薯大爷跟客人说你去别家吧……）_

_（KP：我的个乖乖）_

_（KP：汪汪只是一个烤红薯……）_

**[时医生]：**

「……请我不要什么？」

_（[时医生]：汪汪好可爱呜呜呜呜）_

**KP：**

「我不知道……但是对不起，对不起！一定是我的错，全部都是！我会乖乖的，之后不会再犯错了，所以。」他抓着你的衣服下摆。

「不要……再让我痛了？」他露出快要哭出来的神色。

**[时医生]：**

「——命令第一条：不可对我说谎。」我看着他的反应，内心十分心痛并动摇，但想起以前倒在血泊中的样子，我仍然冷静地摇了摇头

「你刚才对我说谎了……14岁到现在，你从不敢这样。」

「是我对你做了这些？我让你痛了？」

我紧盯着他的眼睛「那么刚才为什么要说谎，说我对你『很温柔』？」

「自己好好想好，该怎么回答。」

**KP：**

他对你的话露出似懂非懂的表情，但放弃继续思考你所说的内容。

「因为……因为，就算在痛之后，也会给我食物和水，也会帮我洗澡，所以……」他咬着嘴唇，「对、对不起，对不起！我撒谎了，我很害怕……但是时医生真的很温柔……对不起！」

**[时医生]：**

「你在怕什么？老实回答」

我申请对「时医生真的很温柔」过心理学

**骰娘：** 心理学：80

 **骰娘：** 嘘——阿雅在说悄悄话呢。

**KP：**

你觉得他说的是真的。

「我怕痛，如果可以的话，不想痛……想被温柔地对待，想被摸摸头……对不起，对不起！」短暂的清明之后，他只是在不断重复着道歉。

_（[时医生]：？？？？）_

_（[时医生]：时裂开成两个人格？？）_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_（[时医生]：他临时疯狂的时候，还能接着继续临时疯狂到其他症状吗？）_

_（[时医生]：还是一个症状已有，他就不会再疯狂了）_

_（[KP]：每到疯狂点可以换疯狂症状）_

_（[KP]：这个模组又名性癖展览会……）_

_（[时医生]：但我这个时意志坚硬如铁……）_

_（[KP]：就很猛一个老哥）_

**[KP]：**

现在你们在卧室，你手里拿着养子交给你的信封，可以开始自由行动了

_（[时医生]：我想想厚）_

_（[时医生]：他的项圈连着锁链吗？然后我给拆下来了？）_

_（[KP]：对）_

**[KP]：**

卧室内可探索地点「床·花瓶·衣柜·保险箱」

**[时医生]：**

我探索下床

**[KP]：**

床单上到处都残留着血迹与体液的痕迹。

像香水一样香甜的花香不但没能消除这些气味，两者混合在一起后的味道反而更加令人不快。

可以骰侦查

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行侦查鉴定：D100=76/80成功

**[KP]：**

你掀开床单，一本英文绘本出现在眼前。在下方还有日语翻译，因此可以轻松阅读。

_（[时医生]：海量黄文点我就看）_

**[时医生]：**

那我轻松阅读

**[KP]：**

绘本的内容大致如下：

> 很久很久以前，有一位英国贵族爱上了一个村姑，并向她求婚。
> 
> 最开始，村姑还有些犹豫，但是她最终还是敌不过贵族热情的追求，接受了对方。
> 
> 但很快贵族又看上了其他贵族的女儿，背叛了村姑，取消了婚约。悲伤的村姑无法承受这样的伤害，自杀了。
> 
> 她的朋友将花放在可怜的村姑的坟墓上，然而紫色的花据说在第二天便变成了雪白色。

过个灵感

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行灵感鉴定：D100=37/80困难成功

**[KP]：**

在英文部分，只有表示花的颜色的单词是大写字体。

**[时医生]：**

变化前后两个颜色都是大写字体？

**[KP]：**

是的

**[时医生]：**

这个绘本之前我没有印象对吧

**[KP]：**

是的，没有印象。

_（[时医生]：是KK放进来的）_

_（[KP]：是奈亚！奈亚潜入了！）_

**[时医生]：**

我蹙眉问一下我的养子「这本绘本，是谁的东西？好好回答。」

**[KP]：**

他小心翼翼地膝行过来，凑到绘本附近，再三确认后抬起头看着你「我不知道……对，对不起。」

**[时医生]：**

我观察一下他身上或者腿上有没有还在流血的伤口？没有愈合的那种

**[KP]：**

有一些新鲜的伤口。

**[时医生]：**

我问他「你在这张床上和谁……做过什么？」

_（[时医生]：我现在是一个领地被侵占的躁动D……）_

_（[时医生]：奈亚搞了我儿子，好，我提着鬼神大剑来了……）_

**[KP]：**

「和您……」他吓了一跳，「做……做的事情是什么，我也不明白，就是，很、很舒服的事情。」

_（[时医生]：啊他好可爱哦……）_

_（[时医生]：他不明白？？？）_

**[KP]：**

「对不起！……」可能是意识到自己答不上来，他很害怕后续的惩罚似的，闭紧了眼睛。

**[时医生]：**

好，那我托起他的下巴固定住，强迫他睁开眼睛

**[KP]：**

他睁开了深青色的眼睛望着你。

**[时医生]：**

「现在，重新重复一遍：我的命令第一条是什么？」

**骰娘：** [KP]进行灵感25鉴定：D100=2/25大成功

_（[KP]：？）_

_（[时医生]：？）_

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：！）_

_（[时医生]：大成功の汪……）_

_（[KP]：汪你都在些什么离谱的地方大成功）_

**[KP]：**

「命令第一条……第一条，啊，我记得！不允许对您说谎，您刚才说的，我记住啦。」

他讨好地加快语速回答着你，身后仿佛有看不见的狗狗尾巴在摇晃。

**[时医生]：**

「……很好。」我赞许地点头。

**[KP]：**

他听到你的夸赞，非常高兴地凑到你身边眯着眼睛。

**[时医生]：**

我用鞋尖踩在他大腿还在流血的伤口上，同时固定住他的下巴不允许他因为疼痛而偏开视线

「但你刚才说谎了。你对我说『这一定都是我的错。』」

然后我稍微用力「所以……这是必须的惩罚。」

**[KP]：**

**【进行临时疯狂掷骰】**

**骰娘：** [KP]掷出了：1D4=4

_（[时医生]：怎么，他要变狗了吗（。）_

_（[时医生]：我还有一半奖励的话没说呢……你着急疯狂个啥）_

_（[KP]：草）_

_（[KP]：你接着说，回车回车）_

**[时医生]：**

好，接着我又摸摸他的头，让他很舒服的那种摸法

「不过从刚才开始，你所说确是实话。」我亲一下他的小耳朵

「所以……这是奖励。」

「触犯命令第一条的后果，现在清楚了吗」

我挪开鞋尖，然后为他医学处理那个伤口

**[KP]：**

他被迫看着对他的伤口进行二次伤害的你，迷惑的表情出现在他脸上。

「是……是的，我的错，所以要受到惩罚，我……」

突然被你摸头的时候，他似乎完全不敢有任何动作，直到你抽手开去。

「可是，是奖励……？」

可以，过个急救或者医学。

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行医学鉴定：D100=39/80困难成功

_（[时医生]：爸爸真的太稳）_

_（[时医生]：除了SC，进来一次都没失败过）_

**[KP]：**

作为一名医生，你对伤口的处理十分专业，他像看到什么新鲜事情一样观察着你处理伤口的行为。

_（[时医生]：4是什么症状，迷惑？迷惑の汪？）_

_（[KP]：自残倾向。反应到rp上，他会被你踩的那一下爽到然后自己继续（？？））_

_（[时医生]：你想这么RP吗？）_

_（[KP]：放过KP，大哥！）_

_（[时医生]：没有，我觉得他理解错了）_

_（[时医生]：我是说，他说「一切都是我的错」是说谎，所以对这个行为要惩罚。在之后他说的是实话，所以要奖励）_

_（[时医生]：我儿子怎么回事，脑子也不好了）_

_（[时医生]：我要20块钱处理掉他……）_

_（[KP]：你看他灵感）_

_（[时医生]：天啊）_

_（[KP]：虽然大成功…………为什么会大成功呢）_

_（[KP]：可能因为时黄是真的吧）_

_（[时医生]：这个解释可以）_

[时医生]：

那我对他说「SIT」，示意他乖乖跪在床边不要动。之后我继续探索房间，我调查下花瓶

**[KP]：**

他乖乖跪在床边，好奇地观察你的行动。

四个花瓶中最左边的花瓶里没有花，白色的花只装饰在剩下的右边三个花瓶里。虽然有点枯萎了，但仍然散发着浓郁的芳香。

_（[时医生]：一星期一个吗）_

_（[KP]：究竟如何呢w）_

_（[时医生]：之前日记从时间数量上看应该也是一星期的样子）_

_（[时医生]：应该）_

_（[KP]：可以猜猜，是解密）_

**[时医生]：**

我可以灵感一个线索吗

_（[KP]：其实不急，还有其他内容待解锁）_

_（[时医生]：感觉就是弄死了3个，这是最后一个了）_

_（[KP]：还是现在灵感？）_

_（[时医生]：解锁之后吧）_

_（[KP]：好，解锁完了告诉你）_

**[时医生]：**

我调查下衣柜

**[KP]：**

衣柜里面有你们平时穿的衣服。

_（[KP]：kp没编）_

**[时医生]：**

我观察这三朵花的枯萎状态，是同一时间枯萎的吗，还是顺次枯萎的。如果是顺次，次序是怎样的

**骰娘：** [KP]进行50鉴定：D100=54/50失败

_（[时医生]：？？你骰了个啥）_

**[KP]：**

那就是差不多同一时间枯萎的。

_（[时医生]：所以不是一个接一个死的）_

**[时医生]：**

我过教育看看是什么花

**[KP]：**

可以，你骰

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行教育鉴定：D100=52/90成功

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：丁香！）_

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：教育90……！！！！）_

**[KP]：**

具有丰富的医学、生物学知识的你，或许由于曾经在书上看过，很快就辨认出这是丁香花的一种。

**[时医生]：**

我回忆一下刚才看到的绘本里是否有提到花的种类

**[KP]：**

似乎并没有

_（[轩鱼in犬神瑶]：稳啊）_

**[时医生]：**

我查看下衣柜里是否还有任何之前遗漏的东西

**[KP]：**

可以投侦查

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行侦查鉴定：D100=24/80困难成功

**[KP]：**

你在衣柜里找到了一个纸箱。

里面放置着手铐、口球、鞭子、电击棒等用于拘束和拷打的道具。

_（[时医生]：怎么办，PL很想日狗，但我的PC完全不想……）_

_（[轩鱼in犬神瑶]：日起来日起来）_

_（[KP]：日狗是人类的本能（点头））_

**[时医生]：**

我观察一下是否是我平时使用的东西，还是我对这些东西毫无印象。

我平时给养子准备的东西内侧有软软的绒毛，因为我因为怕伤到他而特地定做的

**[KP]：**

你对这些东西没有印象，它们比起情趣用品做工更不亲肤，比起道具更接近刑具。

**[时医生]：**

我观察一下它们是否有被使用过的痕迹，比如是否沾着血迹或体液之类

**[KP]：**

上面被清理过了，但从拘束具边缘的磨损来看，似乎曾经被使用过。在短时间内磨损至此的话，可以推测被使用者曾剧烈挣扎。

_（[时医生]：我问汪汪他是不是又要疯）_

_（[KP]：这里倒是还行）_

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：他疯狂不是很好吗！！！！ ><）_

_（[时医生]：可是我这个PC设定……是很爱他的呀呜呜呜）_

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：呜呜呜呜原来如此！）_

**[时医生]：**

我把箱子拖出来，指着箱子问他「这里面的东西……是用在你身上的吗？是我在用？我这样对你多久了？」

_（[卡卡in矢泽智也]：いいねいいね）_

_（[时医生]：我觉得你们都想让阿时这么做，但阿时本人可能会很想把这个箱子藏起来不让汪汪看到……而且这个估计也不需要问）_

_（[时医生]：感觉我要放置汪汪，变成攻略推理本……）_

_（[KP]：笑死我了）_

**[KP]：**

他跪着爬到你附近，探头探脑地看了一眼箱子里的东西。

「是，是您一直会使用的东西，一直……」

_（[时医生]：呜呜呜，他好可爱）_

_（[轩鱼in犬神瑶]：是茶番！高呼）_

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：耶！放置！）_

_（[KP]：我现在还没整明白汪汪为什么会灵感大成功）_

_（[KP]：呆滞jpg）_

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：对啊，25……）_

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：离谱）_

_（[KP]：福至心灵の憨憨）_

**[时医生]：**

「我一直对你使用这些？」

我皱了皱眉，从箱子里拿出一只电击棒

「它们被用在你身上……你有什么感觉？我不记得自己以前对你用过这种下等的玩意儿。」

**[KP]：**

他看到你拿出来的东西，有些恐惧似的向后缩了缩。「……很害怕，但是，和时医生一起的话……」

_（[时医生]：呜呜呜）_

**[时医生]：**

我把电击棒丢进箱子里，把箱子推进衣柜最深处，用衣服盖上，最后关上衣柜门

「我不记得自己曾对你用过这些。我今后也不会对你用这些。」我把他在怀里抱紧，安抚他一下

随后我调查一下保险柜的情况

**[KP]：**

他在你肩头拱拱脑袋，大概没能理解你的话语，但是本能地感到开心。

保险柜看样子是4位数的拨盘锁定式。

> 贴着的纸上写着「注意：最多失败三次」。

你觉得胡乱地转动拨盘应该是件很危险的事。

**[时医生]：**

我观察并对比一下这纸上的字迹和门上的以及我信封上贴的便签上的字迹是否一致

**[KP]：**

是一致的极为拙劣的字迹。

**[时医生]：**

我问我的样子「这张纸条是谁留下的？『房主』又是谁？」

**[KP]：**

「是时医生自己写的呀？」他在你身边不解地歪了下头，「房主………？是什么意思？」

**[时医生]：**

「我何时留下了这些字条？」

**[KP]：**

「呜。」他苦恼地思索了一下，「是上一次吗？还是之前……对不起，记、记不起来了！」

_（[KP]：顺便剩余可探索地点「餐厅·浴室」）_

**[时医生]：**

「『上一次』，是几天前的事？」

**骰娘：** [KP]掷出了：1D3=3

**[KP]：**

「大概……应该是，中间醒了三次，之前的时间。」他懵懵懂懂地回答

_（[KP]：他对时间没有概念）_

_（[时医生]：好……）_

**[时医生]：**

我让他待在卧室，不要走动……我去买个橘子，不是，我去餐厅探索一下

_（[KP]：为 何 朱 自 清）_

_（[时医生]：老父亲的背影）_

_（[KP]：鼓掌）_

**[KP]：**

他乖乖留在了卧室。

你来到了餐厅，餐厅里虽然没有客厅那么乱，但在餐厅桌子上和厨房里，都随意地摆放着营养辅助食品和面包等不需要烹调的食品。

餐厅可探索地点「桌子·厨房·冰箱」

**[时医生]：**

我翻看一下桌子上有什么好康

**[KP]：**

你看到桌子上乱七八糟地摆放着食品、笔记本和图画书，每一个都被散落的彩色铅笔随意涂抹过。

**[时医生]：**

我打开笔记本和图画书，查看内容

然后我检查一下食品的日期，并通过日期推算一下是什么时候购买，是否有批次之类，藉此推断一下时间线

**[KP]：**

你翻开的每个笔记本都变成了涂鸦本，但在其中一本笔记本上发现了属于你养子的笔迹。其中有一部分从上至下被黑色涂鸦画过，因此变得有些难以阅读。

想要阅读可以过图书馆或教育

食品多半是近一个月来购买的，有一些还很新。

_（[时医生]：所以只能推测出是一个月，再具体的无法推测出了）_

_（[KP]：是）_

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行教育鉴定：D100=77/90成功

 **骰娘：** [时医生]进行图书馆鉴定：D100=74/80成功

**[KP]：**

笔记上有这样的内容：

> 『父亲的样子很奇怪，刚来家里就被打了，比平时更痛，就算说了那个词，也没有停下。』
> 
> 『我觉得那不是父亲，但是被拘束了，无法从家里离开，救救我，父亲。』

之后就是不断地请求帮助的内容，而从后半部分开始，则尽是些不像是以正常的精神所写的、字迹歪曲的道歉。

再次窥视到了发生在他身上的部分惨状的你，SANC（1/1D3）

此外，在最后可以看到与他的笔迹不同、用拙劣的字添加了一句话。

> 『虽然已经变了，但也有唯一不变的东西。花瓶里的花的数量，将其翻转着摆好便是原样。提示：□●●●』
> 
> ※●的部分写有花型的标记。

**骰娘：** [时医生]的理智检定结果：63/48=失败你的理智值减少1d3=2点，当前剩余46点

**[KP]：**

好，这是疯狂点，过一个意志。

**骰娘：**

[时医生]进行意志鉴定：D100=10/70极难成功

_（[时医生]：阿时不愧是你，疯狂掉san，但一身正气……）_

_（[时医生]：他真的日过狗吗，他就离谱……）_

**[KP]：**

你简直一个正道的光

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：加油，加油，来个意志大失败）_

_（[轩鱼in犬神瑶]：意志高的人不配粉红，你得车个梅祖拉时）_

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：一切都顺理成章）_

_（[时医生]：但我本来好像也没打算日他（点头）_

_（[卡卡in矢泽智也]：真坚定）_

_（[KP]：笑yue了，想到上次有人说自己车了个社会主义者进粉红团，从头到尾正道的光）_

**[时医生]：**

我叹口气，放下内容令人心痛笔记，打开冰箱门观察一下

_（[轩鱼in犬神瑶]：kk你可以的，加油让汪汪主动诱惑）_

_（[时医生]：我甚至想申请孤注一掷，让我时意志失败）_

_（[KP]：你…………你孤？）_

_（[卡卡in矢泽智也]：通过孤注一掷，让成功，变成大成功）_

_（[KP]：大成功，原地超脱欲望，直接成佛）_

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行意志鉴定：D100=72/70失败

_（[时医生]：哎你们看，这便成了，拍手×）_

_（[KP]：草）_

_（[卡卡in矢泽智也]：草）_

**[KP]：**

**【请进行临时疯狂掷骰】**

你骰1d10

**骰娘：** [时医生]掷出了：1D10=2

_（[时医生]：他果然就不是什么圣人）_

_（[轩鱼in犬神瑶]：有点意思）_

**[KP]：**

你的临时疯狂症状为 **【Algolagnia：对伴随着疼痛和残虐的行为会感到兴奋】** 。

_（[卡卡in矢泽智也]：哇哦！）_

_（[时医生]：这个是我主动施虐会兴奋，还是我只是看着疼痛会感到兴奋）_

_（[轩鱼in犬神瑶]：应该都有）_

_（[KP]：你可以自由rp，根据这个sc的需求也会修正）_

**[时医生]：**

好，那我一边兴奋，一边走近康康冰箱

_（[KP]：冰箱：你别过来，我好害怕）_

_（[轩鱼in犬神瑶]：xs）_

**[KP]：**

你打开冰箱，里面虽然有几个已经过期的食品，但好像还有几个可以使用的食材。

在一个陌生的半透明容器中，还残留着半瓶液状的糖浆，上面手写着「媚药注意」。

此外，在冰箱外还贴了一张便条。

**[KP]：**

「便条」

> 『一天的行程安排
> 
> 8：00~ 起床，检查体温和身体状况，喂药
> 
> 9：00~ 早餐，拷问后如果不表现出反抗的态度，就给予食物
> 
> 10：00~ 允许排泄
> 
> 12：00~ 午餐，拷问后如果不表现出反抗的态度，就给予食物
> 
> 13：00~ 自由时间，观察平时的行动
> 
> 16：00~ 允许排泄
> 
> 18：00~ 晚餐，拷问后如果不表现出反抗的态度，就给予食物
> 
> 19：00~ 自由时间，观察平时的行为，如果不表现出反抗的态度，允许入浴
> 
> 21：00~ 就寝拷问内容配合实验变更』

_（[时医生]：我想想）_

**[时医生]：**

我再拿起便条康康。顺便我看一下表，现在是几点

**骰娘：** [KP]掷出了：1D6=3

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：哇啊）_

**[KP]：**

效率极高的你调查到现在，大约到三点。

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：哈哈哈，效率极高……）_

_（[时医生]：全 程 林 克 时 间）_

**[时医生]：**

我看一下过期食品都是什么食品，过期时间大概是什么时候。然后我再看一眼可以使用的食材，尤其是冰箱里有没有牛奶

**[KP]：**

过期的都是些生鲜食品，一个月前你们购买的材料还有一些剩下的可以使用。

你过个幸运

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行幸运鉴定：D100=67/75成功

**[KP]：**

那冰箱里的牛奶出乎意料地没有坏掉，可能加了防腐剂。

**[时医生]：**

我把牛奶拿出来，倒进我的养子常用的狗狗马克杯里，加一点媚药糖浆溶解进去，放进微波炉里转一下。

为什么要这样做呢，因为我是个好爸爸，好爸爸都是会这样做的。嗯。

接着我调查一下厨房。

_（[KP]：《好 爸 爸》）_

_（[轩鱼in犬神瑶]：好 父 亲）_

_（[时医生]：狗你等着）_

**[KP]：**

微波炉咕咕咕地转了起来

_（[时医生]：咕咕咕……）_

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）_

_（[轩鱼in犬神瑶]：媚药！）_

**[KP]：**

厨房里没有近日做过饭的痕迹，餐具也没有被使用，所以相对来说没有那么乱。

_（[时医生]：餐厅可探索地点「桌子·厨房·冰箱」）_

**[时医生]：**

我检查一下厨房还有没有什么好康

**[KP]：**

可以，过个侦查

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行侦查鉴定：D100=76/80成功

_（[KP]：好稳啊）_

_（[时医生]：不愧是他，点头）_

**[KP]：**

你看到餐具盒里不知为何混着钳子，前端沾有着血迹。

带着不祥的预感，你看了看水槽，在空荡荡的三角型角落里，发现了一些白色的、不知是什么东西的碎片。仔细一看的话，就像是人的牙齿一样。

某种令你感到兴奋的预感在脑海中盘旋着。

_（[时医生]：………………）_

_（[时医生]：我就很兴奋）_

_（[KP]：本来要三切克的，但是你疯了，所以就快乐了）_

**[时医生]：**

我将钳子在水龙头下面用消毒液好好清洗并消毒一下，收进口袋放好

**[KP]：**

你收好了。

**[时医生]：**

我等着微波炉咕咕，然后拿起之前那本笔记，尤其是有拙劣字迹一句话提示的那份，打算思考一下是什么意思

_（[时医生]：※●的部分写有花型的标记，『花型』是什么东西……）_

_（[KP]：就是圈花花花）_

**[KP]：**

骰一个微波炉多久咕咕好，你过幸运吧。

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行幸运鉴定：D100=24/75困难成功

**[KP]：**

你家微波炉就很高效，「叮」了一声就咕咕好了。

_（[时医生]：微波炉：我给你弄好，你离我远点）_

_（[时医生]：我上次观察过应该仍然记得，隔壁房间花瓶的摆放的方式就是圈花花花吗）_

_（[KP]：是，花在右边三个瓶子里）_

**[时医生]：**

那么精神已经陷入临时疯狂的我表面看起来了仍然很冷静。我拿着被微波炉咕咕好牛奶，口袋里收着钳子，回到卧室

_（[KP]：微波炉和冰箱都很害怕）_

**[时医生]：**

我观察一下我的样子现在的状态

**[KP]：**

他就很乖地在卧室里跪着等你。

_（[KP]：奈亚裂开）_

_（[时医生]：？？？？_ _你裂开什么？我还没开始……）_

_（[时医生]：你要裂开我就给自己一个精神分析？）_

_（[时医生]：你们不拉住我的话，那我真的按时RP啦 > <）_

_（[KP]：你随意你随意大哥）_

_（[KP]：我搬来一个小板凳准备看海量黄文）_

**[时医生]：**

我尝一下牛奶有多烫

**骰娘：** [KP]进行烫吗50鉴定：D100=69/50失败

**[KP]：**

那温温的

**[时医生]：**

我走到汪汪面前，手掌托住他的后脑，手指拉扯一下他的头发，让他微微抬头，将牛奶凑近他的脸。

「有做乖孩子吗？」

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：哇啊）_

**[KP]：**

「嗯！有做乖孩子，一直在这里等时医生回来。」他眯着眼睛讨好道。

**[时医生]：**

「那么……这是给乖孩子Towa的奖励。」

我捏住他的下巴，把牛奶直接灌进往他的嘴里。不在乎他能不能呛到那种速度。

灌到一半的时候，我停下来，外表冷淡内心兴奋地观察他的反应

_（[时医生]：你们不拉住我……我真的让他继续疯着RP啦 > <）_

**[KP]：**

他对于被强制进食的行为好像已很是习惯，在你松开之后捂着嘴咳嗽了几声。

**骰娘：** [KP]进行药量足够吗50鉴定：D100=71/50失败

**[时医生]：**

「好喝吗？」

**[KP]：**

他在原地满足地回味了一会牛奶，之后很不适地摇了摇头。

「好喝，但是，很奇怪。」

_（[时医生]：我觉得他真的一个好爸，唯一一个意志失败还是强行孤注一掷换来的……）_

_（[KP]：笑死我了，正道的光）_

**[时医生]：**

好，我把项圈重新给他戴上。同时观察一下，他是除了一件衬衫之外什么都没穿？

**[KP]：**

「诶？我，我做错了什么吗？」他对你的行为报以迷惑的表情。

你之前给他披了个外套，现在是两件。

**骰娘：** [KP]进行起效了吗50鉴定：D100=18/50困难成功

_（[时医生]：你急什么………………我还有一大堆铺垫呢）_

_（[时医生]：你莫急）_

_（[KP]：那拖一下，你铺）_

**[时医生]：**

「没有。这也是给乖孩子的奖励」我摸摸他的头

我把我的外套给他脱下来，重新穿回身上「既然喝了牛奶，身体也该暖和起来了吧。这个不需要。」

_（[卡卡in矢泽智也]：好赤鸡…）_

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：来！！！）_

_（[时医生]：你们都不拦着他？？好那他疯着本色出演了）_

**[KP]：**

他看到你的外套被拿走，像是尝试挽留熟悉的气息一样往前蹭了蹭。

**[时医生]：**

我让他坐在床沿，我站起来，从上往下俯视他

**[KP]：**

他乖乖地坐到床沿仰望着你。

**[时医生]：**

然后我抬起手，把剩下半杯温牛奶缓缓从他头顶倾倒下来，让温热的牛奶流到他身体的伤口上。

「——更暖和了吗？」

**[KP]：**

「呜！」你可以感觉到他顺从的行为骤然转变，向后躲了一下，「很……暖和，很暖和。」

温热的牛奶流过他身上已经在好转的一些伤口，在那些尚未开始结痂的伤口处停留。

**[时医生]：**

「那为什么避开？」我皱眉，盯着他因为避开而浪费地滴在地上的几滴牛奶，露出不满意的表情。

「明明是奖励。」我蹲下来平视他「……Towa已经不想要我给的奖励了？」

**[KP]：**

骤然与你平视的他似乎不太习惯这种视角，但还是努力看着你的眼睛。

「但是会痛，想要的奖励，是会不痛的奖励。」

**[时医生]：**

「痛的奖励就不想要？」我对他笑笑，停止倾倒牛奶，用手掌轻轻摸摸他的头「真是不乖的孩子——挑食可是坏习惯。」

然后我捏住他那道尚未结痂的伤口，令伤口重新崩开流血，并让停留在伤口边缘的牛奶顺利流进那道伤口的罅隙。

_（[KP]：父 爱 如 山）_

_（[时医生]：他真的不想疯批，疯批之后他怕收不住×）_

_（[KP]：大哥，大哥你随意）_

_（[时医生]：你不要突然东北大汉，你接下来是不是还要给我递七匹狼）_

_（[KP]：大哥，抽万宝路）_

**[KP]：**

「嘶——」他用力闭上眼睛，忍受伤口被二次摧残的痛苦，「对不起，不会挑食了……会做好孩子。」

**[时医生]：**

「刚才的奖励，喜欢吗？」我拨弄一下他重新裂开的伤口

_（[时医生]：他好乖啊，呜呜，时真的要疯吗）_

_（[时医生]：虽然接下来全套都已经飞快地想好了）_

**[KP]：**

「喜欢……不，不能说谎，不喜欢。」他皱着眉头考虑了一会，最终还是鼓起勇气摇摇头，「不喜欢……」

_（[时医生]：呜哇，好可爱）_

**[时医生]：**

「乖孩子。」我亲吻他的发顶

**[KP]：**

他把脑袋埋在你凑过去的肩窝里蹭了蹭。

**[时医生]：**

「不过，看来命令第二条也已经不记得了。」我用手抚摸他的伤口，凑近他耳边低声说「父亲的东西，不可以拒绝。」

「看来Towa不是乖孩子呢……不喜欢我给的奖励。我很失望。」

我把指尖轻轻探进他的伤口内部，让伤口扩大

**[KP]：**

听到陌生的事情，他显得非常惊讶，你没有给他足够的时间消化思考，这一残酷的行为立刻让他感到剧痛，他发出一阵微弱的惨叫。

**[时医生]：**

我听闻他的痛呼，伸手将他揽进怀里，一边亲吻他的额头，一边手指仍然留在他伤口里搅动。我吻着他沾满冷汗的额头安抚道「嘘……乖一些」

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：呜哇。呜哇）_

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：天呐，时爸比）_

_（[卡卡in矢泽智也]：哇，哇，是）_

_（[卡卡in矢泽智也]：哇哇哇）_

**[KP]：**

「呜……呜，为什么，」他紧紧地缩在你怀里，似乎在从你的动作中汲取安全感。

疼痛显然剥夺了他的思考能力，让他无法明白眼下的状况究竟是你的示好还是你不悦的表现。

「我会做乖孩子……」

_（[卡卡in矢泽智也]：赤鸡……）_

**[时医生]：**

「Towa想做乖孩子吗？」

我松开他，把杯子里最后剩余的一点牛奶倒在地上，看着白色的牛奶与他伤口中流出的红色的血混在一起。

我站起身来看着他，下巴扬了扬，指向地上那摊牛奶和血的混合物「浪费了我重要的奖励，自己知道该怎么做吧？」

_（[时医生]：你们不拦他，接下来他真的要本色出演了）_

_（[百百in久保田也兴奋起来了]：本色。本色）_

**[KP]：**

盯着那滩液体，他露出了在思索着什么的表情，随后站起来四肢着地，低着头凑到地面附近。

「我知道……」他回答，随后伏低身体舔食地上的「食物」。

明明是超出人类社会常识的行为，你却觉得他的举措并非是压抑羞耻心之后的产物，反而相当自然。

**[时医生]：**

我满意地看着他把地板上的所有东西都舔干净。

然而随后我不经意地看了看，发现自己干净的皮鞋上还有几滴他伤口中滴落的血。

我皱了皱眉，但没有说话。

**骰娘：** [KP]进行注意到了吗50鉴定：D100=91/50失败

**[KP]：**

他似乎还在回味牛奶的味道，没有注意到你不悦的表情。

**[时医生]：**

见他并没有注意到，我不耐烦地抬起鞋面，用鞋尖挑高他的下巴

**[KP]：**

「时医生……？怎么了，我做得不好吗？」

他没有抗拒你的行为，在人工灯光的照射下，他的眼球倒映着你的样子，明显的疑惑充盈了他的眼底。

**[时医生]：**

「不够好。」我抬了下下巴，对他示意自己的鞋尖

**[KP]：**

他这次注意到了你在示意什么，露出踌躇的神色。「啊……这里，这里也要弄干净吗？可是……」

**[时医生]：**

「可是？」

**[KP]：**

「可是，会……」他小心翼翼地看了看你，「会……不，我会做好的，我会的！」

**[时医生]：**

「会？」

_（[时医生]：他是觉得怎么，会弄更脏吗w）_

_（[KP]：他小朋友心智，怕闹肚子x）_

_（[时医生]：？？？他就可爱离谱）_

_（[KP]：真的可爱死了……）_

_（[时医生]：你是不是爽到）_

_（[KP]：这里要他继续吗，他表示抗拒也很合理）_

_（[KP]：xp蹦迪）_

_（[时医生]：他不想继续是吗？）_

_（[KP]：我觉得都行其实）_

_（[时医生]：我问KP：你确定吗？）_

_（[时医生]：wwww）_

_（[KP]：笑yue了 看你怎么好发挥）_

_（[KP]：他就一个定制sub老可爱了）_

_（[时医生]：你可以随便发挥，阿时都有应对）_

_（[KP]：可以可以）_

_（[时医生]：我觉得他舔了对他比较安全，当然不舔也可以，接下来会被更过分一点对待，毕竟这是挑战D权威的行为）_

_（[KP]：我印象里的汪汪是一个brat但是这个汪汪又特殊，所以骰娘）_

_（[时医生]：可以）_

**骰娘：** [KP]进行舔吗50鉴定：D100=64/50失败

_（[KP]：哈！好家伙）_

_（[时医生]：关键时刻有骨气）_

_（[KP]：爱死brat了……）_

_（[时医生]：可以，阿时也喜欢brat（。）_

_（[时医生]：你真的可以让他皮一点）_

**[KP]：**

他嘴上重复着自己「会做好」，但是在行动上似乎被某种残存的东西桎梏着，迟迟不愿将决心付诸行动。

**[时医生]：**

「既然想做好孩子，就帮助Towa一下吧。」我用鞋底踩住他的下颚，然后抬高鞋尖，用鞋尖把他的口腔一点一点撬开

「这一次，Towa能做得足够好吗？」我故意踩上他被拔掉牙齿的那边下颚，能够让他口腔里的伤口再次流血的力度，但很小心不会超过这个力度

**[KP]：**

他被这个行为吓得眯缝着眼睛，被外力撑开的口腔中漏出意味不明的呜咽。

可以，你肉眼捕捉到他口腔内部的一侧开始溢起鲜血。

**[时医生]：**

我盯着他的无法控制流出的唾液，混着口中伤口里重新流出的血，慢慢滴落在我的鞋面上「……难度增加了呢」

**[KP]：**

他慌张地顺着你的目光看去，试图转动头部。很快他似乎明白了眼下的抗拒是徒劳的，于是开始以极轻微的力度、尝试着舔你的鞋尖。

**[时医生]：**

我面无表情地看着他舔

**[KP]：**

在做这些动作的时候，他的视线向上方看过来，大约是在讨好地祈求你的原谅。

**[时医生]：**

我没有对上他的视线，而是不太耐烦地看自己的手表。

我完全没有看向他，反而看了一下不远处的花瓶。每个花瓶里各自有几支花？现在摆放顺序是什么样

_（[KP]：要刷新一个空空在外面探头探脑吗）_

_（[时医生]：？？？？他进不来吧）_

_（[KP]：对所以他只能聆听然后大呼不愧是你）_

_（[时医生]：空哥也进来那就是林林快乐池……）_

_（[KP]：空空：多大点事儿 叫我干嘛 回去补觉了）_

_（[时医生]：其实可以一起玩（。空哥DS阿时，阿时DS汪汪，空哥の完胜）_

_（[KP]：kp异常可以，但模组没那个道行啊！）_

**[KP]：**

你看着四个花瓶，最左边的花瓶里没有花，白色的花只装饰在剩下的右边三个花瓶里。虽然有点枯萎了，但仍然散发着浓郁的芳香。每个都只有一枝。

_（[时医生]：1110？）_

_（[时医生]：这么简单？不至于吧）_

_（[KP]：不会不会）_

_（[KP]：但思路对了）_

_（[时医生]：4321？？？）_

_（[时医生]：好怪啊）_

_（[KP]：线索这会儿齐了，觉得解谜离谱的话可以灵感）_

_（[时医生]：我还有东西没解锁……）_

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行灵感鉴定：D100=51/80成功

**[KP]：**

那么你聪慧的头脑很快想到，「发生变化的东西」是花的颜色，那是用大写字母标示出来的，而「不变的东西」，难道是花的颜色用英语表达时的字母……？

_（[时医生]：我有想到颜色哈哈但他说4位数，我想想）_

_（[KP]：好嘿）_

_（[时医生]：我还剩浴室没探索？？还有哪里吗）_

_（[KP]：就剩下浴室，但浴室其实没啥）_

**[时医生]：**

汪汪舔干净了吗？我看一眼汪汪

**[KP]：**

可以，干净了

他就像想要送上什么闪闪发光的礼物一般，抬头看着你。

_（[时医生]：他要送上什么……）_

_（[KP]：就那种会把撕下来的墙纸推给主人看还摇尾巴的哈士奇）_

_（[时医生]：我要笑死）_

**[时医生]：**

我蹲下身，捏住他的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，观察他口腔内部的伤口

**[KP]：**

你发现他口中原本属于臼齿的一些位置有血液溢出。

被隔着软肉捏到伤口的他发出含混不清的痛呼。

**[时医生]：**

我用力捏一下他流血伤口那一侧的下巴，让血流出来的更多一些「……很痛？」

**[KP]：**

他闭着眼睛努力想点头，但在你的力道下只能作罢。「唔……有一点、痛。」他说出模模糊糊的几个字。

**[时医生]：**

「这里之前更痛过吗？」

**[KP]：**

「嗯？」他疑惑地想了想，「不，没有。」

_（[时医生]：被拔牙不痛的？？？狗子）_

_（[KP]：你猜猜w）_

_（[时医生]：我猜是他不记得了）_

**[时医生]：**

我对这句话过心理学

**骰娘：** 心理学：80

 **骰娘：** 嘘——阿雅在说悄悄话呢。

_（[KP]：？？？？？？？？？？？？）_

_（[时医生]：大成功吗……）_

_（[KP]：骰娘你太本色了）_

**[KP]：**

你心中涌起一股无名的强大自信，你D型的血液在血管中沸腾，你非常确定自己眼前的养子正在试图以谎言在你的暴躁边缘蹦迪。

_（[时医生]：……………………………………………………………………）_

**[时医生]：**

「……又说谎了呢。」我盯着他的眼睛，失望地叹了口气。

_（[KP]：不一定哦w）_

_（[时医生]：？？？大失败？？？）_

_【KP注：这里是1d100=98的大失败，因此提供相反的检定结果。实际上崽子并没有说谎，他真忘了（。）】_

**[时医生]：**

那我认为他在对我说谎，用非常嫌恶的眼神看他

**[KP]：**

「唔？」他睁大眼睛，显然你失望的态度在他心上冲击不小。

**[时医生]：**

我一边甩开捏着他下巴的手，把他丢在地上，能让他摔倒的那种力度

**[KP]：**

「为什么，我没有在……我没有说谎，不，不是的……您听我说！」

**[时医生]：**

「我允许你说话了吗？」

**[KP]：**

**【进行临时疯狂掷骰】**

**骰娘：** [KP]掷出了：1D4=2

_（[时医生]：2是不是还是自残？）_

_（[KP]：诶哟吼）_

_（[时医生]：我觉得心理学好像大失败了……）_

**[KP]：**

**【疯狂症状：试图通过脱掉自己和对方的衣服，或是其他挑逗般的接触等来讨好对方。】**

_（[时医生]：？？？？）_

_（[KP]：其实最粉红的两个已被我删了……）_

_（[时医生]：好你来）_

_（[KP]：这个还有救）_

_（[KP]：想怎么比较爽呢狗子嘻嘻……）_

_（[时医生]：我站着，他倒在地上）_

_（[时医生]：字母那个好迷惑啊？？？一会儿说字母是变的一会儿是不变……是字母表顺序？）_

_（[KP]：你写出来其实就知道了，这个就很脑筋急转弯）_

_（[时医生]：…………………………）_

_（[时医生]：日本人）_

_（[KP]：对就……。）_

_（[时医生]：我想想）_

**[KP]：**

「不，一定还有办法的——有了，有办法了，」他开始尝试着向你的方向爬过来，并且用脸蹭着你的裤管下部，「时医生想做什么，我都可以满足您。」

_（[时医生]：等我先思考下密码，我放置狗子……）_

_（[时医生]：我想下）_

_（[KP]：好，奈亚触手xp打字中）_

_（[时医生]：推理比狗子重要（你）_

_（[KP]：就可以看看之前有过的线索）_

_（[时医生]：对我在看）_

_（[时医生]：……………………）_

_（[时医生]：好冷啊，等我好像）_

_（[时医生]：有点猜到）_

_（[时医生]：我天，这么冷的吗）_

**[KP]：**

他伸出颤抖着的左手试图摸到你的裤子，但又咬了咬牙，似乎在挣扎于随意触碰心情不佳的你是否会带来什么后果。最后他选择抓住自己披着的衬衣衣领，一把将其拉下。

「没、没理解错的话，您一直很喜欢这么做，如果这样能让您变得开心起来的话……」他用力点了点头，「我会努力，所以……所以不要，再对我发怒了……」

_（[KP]：很冷的）_

_（[KP]：就很日系模组特色（。）_

**[时医生]：**

「我喜欢怎么做？」我对他冷淡地说「那要看你做不做得好。」

_（[时医生]：『虽然已经变了，但也有唯一不变的东西。花瓶里的花的数量，将其翻转着摆好便是原样。提示：□●●●』那么你聪慧的头脑很快想到，「发生变化的东西」是花的颜色，那是用大写字母标示出来的，而「不变的东西」，难道是花的颜色用英语表达时的字母……？）_

_（[时医生]：变化之前是PURPLE，变化之后是WHITE）_

_（[时医生]：不变的是E……）_

_（[时医生]：那么是0EEE）_

**[KP]：**

「时医生，一直都会在那里，」他看了看边上的床，「两个人一起的话，就会变得快乐起来。我会努力，所以求求您，不要再……」

_（[KP]：点头点头）_

_（[时医生]：翻转后是3330？）_

_（[KP]：差不多了已经）_

_（[KP]：顺序换一下）_

_（[时医生]：咦，看来还不对）_

_（[时医生]：0333？）_

_（[KP]：bingo！）_

_（[时医生]：我天，我被冷到了）_

_（[时医生]：日本人………………………………）_

_（[KP]：冷吧 抖……）_

**[时医生]：**

「可我不太想去那里呢。」我嫌恶地看了眼留下我没有印象的体液和血迹的床单，对他微笑「既然Towa是坏孩子，有什么资格得到快乐？」

我走向衣柜，把衣柜里推到最里面的箱子重新拿出来

我看下箱子里都有啥来着

**[KP]：**

他看到你露出的笑容放松了一秒，又因为那句「坏孩子」，畏惧的神色再次浮上来。

_（[KP]：啥都可以有，可以过幸运）_

_（[KP]：基础的就是非人道版本骗炮八件套什么的……）_

_（[时医生]：我想想要什么，我有一根仙女棒，变大变小变漂亮……）_

_（[KP]：啊，沙鹰、火箭炮和加特林应该不会有。那些东西已经不是情趣的范围了）_

_（[时医生]：……残念）_

_（[时医生]：好那我这次想要电击棒和带狗狗尾巴的电动那啥棒（。）_

_（[时医生]：下次我打开再看看还有什么）_

_（[时医生]：amiibo招来）_

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行幸运鉴定：D100=11/75极难成功

_（[KP]：这是野炊箱子吗随机出货）_

**[KP]：**

可以，你找到一个挂有黑色狐毛狗狗尾巴的电动棒，非常高级。随着震动的频率不同，尾巴会不同幅度地摆动。

**[时医生]：**

我大呼内行。我还要拥有电击枪

**[KP]：**

可以，有一个看起来就非常贵的电击马鞭，被改造成接近人体承受极限的电压。

**[时医生]：**

好，我拿起我新出货的装备，转过身来看着他

**[KP]：**

「时医生，好可爱哦那个！那个是什么！」他对那个狗狗尾巴表示出浓厚的兴趣。

**[时医生]：**

「我允许你提问了？」我睨他一眼

_（[时医生]：汪你就迫真brat……）_

**[KP]：**

他缩回去不敢吱声了。

**[时医生]：**

然后我看下手表，现在几点

**[KP]：**

那就下午四点了。空空正在门外探头探脑

_（[时医生]：他要进来一起快乐吗）_

_（[KP]：进不来，只能直呼内行）_

**[时医生]：**

那我对汪汪说「SIT」，随后我走到保险箱便，打开保险箱

**[KP]：**

你把拨盘拨到「0333」时，保险箱便发出一声清脆的解除声，保险箱应声开启。

里面装着的是带有三根电线的金属帽和三角型的垫子。看起来像是某种机器，里面还有一份笔记。

笔记上以拙劣的字迹，写着这样的内容：

> 『恭喜你，你果然在智慧生命中，也是拥有着超群智慧的存在。
> 
> 能够解决这里的事，看来房主有好好保管那封信。我们从你们人类的智慧中学习到了很多东西。
> 
> 为了庆祝人类带来给我们的惊喜，我们准备了一份礼物，作为实验的感谢和谢罪。
> 
> 使用这个精神控制器的话，可以植入新的记忆和指令，或是删除掉一部分的记忆。
> 
> 由于实验受到的冲击而产生的退行症状，可以由你来修改至今为止的记忆而获得改善。
> 
> 操作方法很简单，详情请看后述的说明书。
> 
> 在你戴上帽子后，让房主的头部接触那个垫子。剩下的就只有启动装置，至于能否适应就取决于你了。
> 
> 房主如果乱动装置的话，可能会产生混乱，所以还请务必让他暂时安静一段时间。
> 
> 按照约定，明天早上我们会把这里全部收拾回原样，感谢你配合本次实验。』
> 
> 按照说明书进行操作，就可以正确驱动这个装置。需要你和你的养子进行灵感对抗检定。
> 
> 成功的话，可以植入或删除记忆。
> 
> 给予怎样的记忆和指令，又或是删除怎样的记忆，全部交由你选择。
> 
> 失败的情况下，直到第二天为止，都无法再次使用这个装置。

_（[时医生]：啊，伊斯？？？）_

_（[KP]：点头）_

_（[时医生]：草，进门见电流就该想到）_

_（[KP]：你 号 被 盗 了）_

_（[时医生]：三根电线笑死，要不要这么具体）_

> 【KP注：伊斯之伟大种族，“岁月渡贤魄”，克苏鲁神话中的神话生物种族。因为彻底征服时间而得名——它们也是唯一达到如此成就的种族。
> 
> 伟大种族中的个体可以穿越时空将心智送至过去或者未来，挑选一个合适的目标与之交换心智；当伟大种族的一员占据了某个生物的身体时，这个生物的心智会被转换至伟大种族原来的身体中，直到占据它身体的伟大种族认为到了应该将身体换回的时候。
> 
> 通过这种技术，伟大种族集体穿梭时空，征服其他星球。作为热忱的历史学者，伟大种族会在生活于它想要研究的时代的生物中选择一员与之交换。
> 
> 伟大种族对人类本身没有恶意，甚至对被交换者态度友善，让他们自由行动，四处见识伟大种族的文明，并且还允许他们和其他像他们一样从遥远的星球或时代交换而来的受害者见面。
> 
> 当换回身体时，伟大种族会将受害者这段时间的记忆清除。这种清除并不完美，受害者可能在噩梦中回忆起身陷伟大种族城池时的情景，从而降低san值。】

**[KP]：**

可以过个灵感

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行灵感鉴定：D100=66/80成功

**[KP]：**

你从「早上会把一切都收拾掉」的内容中猜到，机会应该只有一次。

_（[时医生]：他灵感25……）_

_（[KP]：但他灵感大成功……）_

_（[时医生]：哇那这个要让我RP）_

_（[时医生]：BE无疑）_

_（[时医生]：我觉得我的阿时会这么做……只要清醒）_

_（[KP]：你可以自由操作一下，尝试努力脱离疯狂症状）_

_（[时医生]：但我还没日狗呢……他现在还疯着）_

_（[KP]：其实没有具体的BE 结局就是取决于xp（？））_

_（[时医生]：不是，我来RP的话，肯定会BE……信我）_

_（[时医生]：法 式 B E）_

_（[KP]：草………………不愧是你 大哥 万宝路）_

_（[KP]：你冲）_

**[时医生]：**

我先观察下这个保险箱是否可以再次打开，如果可以，那我关上保险箱的门，把东西先放回去。

**[KP]：**

可以，你放回去了

**[时医生]：**

好，我的汪汪还很乖地跪在地上吗

**[KP]：**

他一动也不敢动，就偷偷地暗中观察。

_（[时医生]：我笑死，你个灵感大成功的汪）_

**[时医生]：**

那我离开这个房间，去调查下浴室

**[KP]：**

你来到了浴室。

洗衣篮里的衣服没有洗，就这样堆着，浴缸里也没有水。

只要往里注入热水的话，也可以像平时那样洗澡。

**[时医生]：**

我查看一下洗衣篮里的衣服

_（[时医生]：我要RP的话，真的会法式BE，没关系吗）_

_（[时医生]：尤其爸爸一清醒）_

_（[时医生]：所以他爸趁没醒的时候做点过分的事好了嘿）_

_（[KP]：可以可以 不愧是你）_

**[KP]：**

基本上是你和养子的衣物，都是穿过的，他的衣物上还带着些许干涸的血渍。

_（[KP]：浴室其实就是一个很便利的粉红场所，没啥信息）_

**[时医生]：**

好，我回到餐厅，把冰箱里装着媚药糖浆的瓶子塞进口袋

**[KP]：**

你塞好了。

**[时医生]：**

我回到卧室。我看一下我的汪汪还是发情状态吗

**[KP]：**

他还是很想千方百计讨好你的样子，你短暂离开他身边，似乎让他无所适从。

**[时医生]：**

我弯腰拾起地上的锁链，粗暴地拉了一下，强迫他跟着我走

**[KP]：**

他吃痛地「呜」一声，四肢着地被你拉着走。

**[时医生]：**

我带他走进浴室。然后嫌弃地看着他，拉拉链子，示意四执着地的他自己站起来

**[KP]：**

他愣了一下，然后自己站起来了

**[时医生]：**

我用眼神示意他把身上的衣服脱下来

**[KP]：**

「啊，对，对不起！」他急忙脱下那件衬衣，「擅自借了您的东西，非常抱歉……」

**[时医生]：**

「是你自己穿上的？」我问他

**[KP]：**

他点点头，「因为有点冷。而且，这件衣服上，有喜欢的味道。」

**[时医生]：**

我面无表情地瞥了他一眼，随后看了一眼自己的衣服「……被你弄脏了呢。」

**[KP]：**

此时一名空空听墙角后，大呼离谱地离去了。

_（[时医生]：我笑死）_

_（[时医生]：哪里离谱，空空大呼通常运营）_

**[KP]：**

空空在社交网站上发了一个柠檬，然后配文「怎么还能以这种方式秀到我脸上，离谱。」

_（[时医生]：然而我没信号，什么都看不到）_

_（[KP]：是）_

_（[时医生]：他最好记住这个操作，之后他会后悔）_

_（[时医生]：哇这个记忆清洗机，简直为我这个时量身定做）_

**[KP]：**

「对不起！对不起。」他捏着你的衣服，十分不安的样子，「什么都会做的，我会努力，只要您不生气的话……」

_（[KP]：点头）_

_（[时医生]：他怎么只会这一句……）_

_（[KP]：你看他灵感才25）_

**[时医生]：**

「放到那边的脏衣篮里吧」

**[KP]：**

他如蒙大赦一般，把你的衬衣放进去了。

**[时医生]：**

我看了下表「下午4点。」然后扫了一眼他赤裸的身体，示意他站到马桶前「到排泄的时间了。」

_（[时医生]：空空，没听这段，你是否很后悔）_

_（[KP]：大哥玩好大 不愧是你）_

_（[时医生]：按住奈亚，后面还有）_

_（[KP]：奈亚芜湖起飞）_

**[KP]：**

他看看你，又看看浴室内的设施，恍然大悟似的点点头。

_（[时医生]：……………真的只有25）_

_（[KP]：真的…………他就是个憨憨）_

**[KP]：**

「您要看着吗？」他转过头来看你

**[时医生]：**

「我允许你发问了？」

「什么时候轮到你来给我出问题了？胆子倒是大了不少。」我放下抱胸的手臂，走到他身后，从口袋里掏出医用塑胶手套戴上。

_（[时医生]：你不拦我，那我搞他啦！！）_

_（[KP]：你随意，奈亚在半空中快乐地挥舞触手）_

**[KP]：**

他打了个激灵，努力让自己不看向你这边，「知、知道了，我不会再……」

**[时医生]：**

「现在，忍着。」

我从口袋里掏出糖浆，在手指上涂满，探进他身后十分不走心地润滑一下。然后把狗狗尾巴比较粗暴地塞进去，不在乎他是不是流血，如果他疼痛更好

_（[时医生]：然后我就要SP了……）_

_（[KP]：完美操作，奈亚拍手大呼过瘾）_

_（[时医生]：你真的是汪妈吗，你就离谱）_

_（[时医生]：空空：我错过了.avi）_

_（[时医生]：糖浆是媚药糖浆！敲黑板）_

_（[KP]：懂了，这就让它起效（鼓掌））_

**[KP]：**

令你感到遗憾的是，近日非常习惯性行为的他，似乎不需要完全润滑，就能承受一般震动棒的规格。

除了最开始生理上的少许排斥，他没有对你的行动表示过多抗拒，反而因为你的动作而发出小声的、愉快的呻吟。

_（[时医生]：可以一边——一边——）_

_（[时医生]：反正都是从——）_

_（[KP]：懂）_

**[时医生]：**

我感觉自己的所有物被他人侵占了一般沉着脸站起身

印象中我的养子并没有这么适应，甚至他平时还很羞涩

**[KP]：**

感觉到你的离开，他试图回过头看你，眼神中直白地透出疑问。

你可以看到他的脸比之前显得潮红许多，或许高浓度媚药正在如你预想的一般、飞快地起效。

**[时医生]：**

我引着他的身体，让他双手撑着马桶那侧的墙壁，抚摩他的后背让他弯下腰，使他下身向后翘起，让狗狗尾巴可以完全露出来。然后我把狗狗尾巴一直向内塞到无法再往里为止。

「看着你自己」

我捏着他的下巴，将他的脸转回前方，强迫他看着他自己的下身

**[KP]：**

好的，他非常顺从地作出这个动作。

「在……在做什么？在学狗狗吗？」他看上去十分好奇，试图晃动小尾巴。

_（[时医生]：他真的25……）_

_（[KP]：这个汪汪要不得了，奈亚天上飞……）_

_（[时医生]：……）_

_（[时医生]：按住奈亚）_

**[时医生]：**

「只有被打的时候才可以出来。听懂了吗？」我咬着他的耳朵说

「违背命令会被怎样对待——」我用手很随意地掐了一下刚才被我破坏的伤口「Towa很清楚吧？」

**[KP]：**

「听懂了！我会努力做好孩子，让时医生开心起来。」他忍耐着短促的疼痛，很认真地回答你。

**[时医生]：**

我赞许他一下，随后一手按住他后脑，强迫他盯着自己的下半身

「Towa要一直仔细看着自己。没有被打的时候，可要好好忍住，一滴都不可以弄出来。」

「刚才因为漏出来而舔过的东西，还很清楚地记得吧？」

**骰娘：** [KP]进行灵感25鉴定：D100=18/25成功

_（[时医生]：他真的25吗……）_

_（[时医生]：怎么这种东西记得这么牢……）_

_（[KP]：kp：真的 骰娘：装你个鬼呢）_

**[时医生]：**

「要做的和狗狗一样好。」

**[KP]：**

「记得……」他蔫蔫地回忆起来，然后贴在墙壁上的手用力握了握拳，「虽然很难，我，我一定会努力做到的！」

_（[时医生]：所以后来为什么会去玩相扑，自己心里没点数吗……）_

_（[KP]：直呼内行）_

**[时医生]：**

「夸了很大的口呢。」我对他温柔地笑一笑。「既然如此，不好好弄出来之前，就算喊痛也不会停下哦。」

**[KP]：**

「会很痛吗？可是，如果时医生会感到高兴的话，我没关系的……！」

**[时医生]：**

我在他看不到的地方从兜里掏出电击棒，首先调到最温和的程度

**[KP]：**

可以，这个程度只会带来少许的刺痛和麻痹感，不会造成实质性伤害。

**[时医生]：**

「现在，好好地在看着自己了吗？」我先比较熟练地揉错一下狗狗尾巴附近的汪汪的小屁股，让汪汪多一点快感

_（[时医生]：呜哇，我氏阿时真的本色出演了啊，真的啊，无法回头了啊）_

_（[KP]：变态就很好，点头）_

**[KP]：**

「呜啊……看到了，在看着了。」因为你的动作，他发出一阵闷闷的愉快呻吟。

**[时医生]：**

「现在是什么样子？好好地说出来。让我听到。」我轻轻在刚才揉过的地方打了一下，LV1-10的话大概是1，就像打针之前涂碘酒那种感觉的预告。

_（[时医生]：你就离谱，阿时大呼过瘾）_

_（[KP]：我是一个普通的汪汪的妈，普通的……）_

_（[时医生]：我突然觉得时黄真香（）_

_（[KP]：是吧，就是特别王道的那种亲子狗狗）_

_（[时医生]：主要他好乖啊……都不会弑父的）_

_（[KP]：又不是莫德雷德（？））_

_（[时医生]：笑死，换息吹哥你试试看）_

_（[KP]：息吹：我不只是brat 我还要翻身做dom）_

_（[时医生]：被你这么一说，我想重新去看福柯……）_

_（[时医生]：突然觉醒の阅读欲）_

_（[KP]：他真的很神，那本书……）_

_（[时医生]：还有萨特，虽然他俩不对付……）_

_（[时医生]：你继续汪汪，我还等着！）_

_（[KP]：在路上了在路上了）_

_（[时医生]：在飞了在飞了）_

_（[时医生]：芜湖站已过）_

**[KP]：**

「很，很痛，但是很舒服……？」你听到他困惑的声音。

_（[时医生]：这个25就离谱）_

_（[时医生]：没有受过义务教育的25）_

_（[KP]：但是次次成功）_

_（[时医生]：但是次次成功）_

_（[时医生]：好那我再引导一下）_

_（[KP]：配图一个智慧のMUR猫眼神）_

_（[时医生]：阿时：我看你后脑突出，骨骼清奇……）_

_（[时医生]：是块BDSM好苗子）_

_（[KP]：咋讲呢。汪汪，狗子，老实人，耐打……完美啊他就）_

_（[时医生]：耐打是重点）_

**[时医生]：**

「什么地方很痛，什么地方很舒服？」我第二次揉了一下他刚刚被打过的地方，这次比上次揉得稍微粗暴一点「怎么舒服起来的？好好说出来你看到了什么。大声一点。」

「刚才是第一下。接下来自己报数。每次报完数都要告诉我你看到了什么，是什么感受。明白了吗？」

接着我又打了一下，打在他另外一边的小屁股上。这次力道是2。

**[KP]：**

「啊……我，我明白了！是被打到的地方，会痛。但是，很快就不痛了。被打的时候里面会挤压到，很……」他的回答夹杂着无法抑制的喘息，「很舒服，里面很舒服，前面的也……」

「第二次……这是第二次，我记住啦。」

**[时医生]：**

「前面也很舒服？」我按着他的脑袋，强迫他自己能好好看着他自己的前面「诚实的孩子会好好得到奖励。」

说完，我亲吻一下他的后颈。

**[KP]：**

你的亲吻让他像触电一样抖了一下，「时医生好温柔，我会诚实的，所以请多多奖励我！——」

**[时医生]：**

然后打了第三下，这次是上次打的另一边的屁股。力道是3。打的时候我让狗狗尾巴的软毛扫过他自己的后腰。

_（[时医生]：天啊你个M汪）_

_（[时医生]：可以，那你爸就在san0的路上一去不返）_

_（[KP]：这是什么完美的宝贝 奈亚大呼小叫）_

_（[KP]：其实你回去过幸运说不定有皮拍藤条和鞭子）_

_（[KP]：啊不对刚才已经有鞭子了）_

_（[时医生]：我造，等下还有，反正都要抒发完，我估计还要跑一天）_

_（[KP]：草…………。）_

_（[时医生]：sp才第一步）_

_（[时医生]：SP算什么，前菜）_

_（[KP]：我依稀记得有个大哥开团前说不脱衣服）_

_（[时医生]：我没脱呀！！）_

_（[时医生]：我不会日他的，放心）_

_（[时医生]：就你劳累一点（。）_

_（[时医生]：他那啥出来没有）_

_（[KP]：其实可以有，你要吗）_

_（[时医生]：你自己看，我都行）_

_（[时医生]：你要不要骰个1d2，看看出来的是啥（。）_

_（[KP]：也可以）_

**骰娘：** [KP]进行出来没50鉴定：D100=87/50失败

_（[时医生]：什么骰，到后来简直是 去了吗50）_

_（[时医生]：汪汪去没去，不是靠他爸的技术而是靠骰娘）_

_（[时医生]：阿时：谢谢，被冒犯到）_

_（[KP]：骰娘才是真正的dom）_

**[KP]：**

「第三次——」他的手从墙壁上滑落了一截，被扫到腰让他的姿势发生了少许变化，不再像之前那么标准了。

「变得比之前更加痛了……但是果然还是，好舒服，为什么会这么舒服？明明是很痛的事情。」

**[时医生]：**

我从后面握住他的手，和他十指交握，把他的手复原，让他重新弓着腰，恢复到原来的站位

「只三下就舒服成这样？好好站直。」我用膝盖顶了顶他的大腿内侧，示意他把腿再打开一些。

然后我趁他不注意，打了另外一边的屁股第四下。力道是4。可以清晰地看到泛红的掌印。清脆的声音回荡在浴室里。让空空能发十个柠檬twi那种回声。

_（[KP]：过个幸运说不定有开脚架）_

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行幸运鉴定：D100=23/75困难成功

_（[时医生]：那有了，来吧汪）_

_（[时医生]：阿时真的稳，唯一一次SC还是孤注，全程没有一次失败……）_

_（[时医生]：是真爹）_

**[KP]：**

你福至心灵地看到，之前的「自己」似乎在浴室的角落放了一个开脚架，究竟是怎么回事呢。

_（[时医生]：阿时：不愧是我）_

_（[KP]：谢谢，大家好，KP就是那个伊斯）_

**[KP]：**

他勉强恢复成原来的姿势后，未能调整好呼吸，立刻就遭受了新的责打。

「第四次了——」他的身体本能地向前缩去，「变，变得痛了……」

**[时医生]：**

我把汪汪左右脚腕套进开脚架的脚镣里，让他好好站好，双腿因为开脚架的缘故打得更开一点。

然后我要看一下他是不是开始那啥了（。

「只有痛？」

**骰娘：** [KP]进行这次怎么样50鉴定：D100=73/50失败

_（[KP]：骰娘你怎么回事）_

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行第五次呢50鉴定：D100=44/50成功

_（[时医生]：好那他第五次开始）_

_（[KP]：好）_

**[KP]：**

「只有痛，不，不对。」他用力摇着头，「这是痛还是舒服呢……」

**[时医生]：**

「忍得很辛苦？」我将狗狗尾巴往外轻轻抽出一截，像要抚平指痕一样揉了揉他的小屁股

**[KP]：**

「嗯！很辛苦，很涨。」他向后蹭了蹭似乎要挽留那个小尾巴一样。

_（[时医生]：我们好离谱，一个丁香跑好几天）_

_（[KP]：什么叫字母啊（战术后仰））_

**[时医生]：**

「乖孩子。」

「下一次，好好把身体的变化说出来。」

**[KP]：**

「嗯！我知道了。」因为你的夸奖，他看起来很高兴，双手在墙上稍微弯曲了一下指节。

**[时医生]：**

这次我把小尾巴非常快并粗暴地捅回去，在他屁股上用力打了一巴掌的同时，把电击枪抵在他腰侧打开瞬间又关闭。

电击枪的蓝色火花打在他腰侧的皮肤上。我知道他的腰侧是敏感带，认为在这里电击会有很赏心悦目的效果。

力度是5。与此同时，非常疼的红色指印瞬间出现在他身后

_（[KP]：大哥抽护手霜）_

_（[时医生]：我戴塑胶手套嘛，我保护好自己了。为什么呢，因为我是好爸爸）_

_（[时医生]：我们不是充话费送的，亲爸和亲儿子都是会这样做的。嗯。）_

**[KP]：**

这次的责打带有似乎能留下数日不褪的淤青一般的力度，果不其然，你听到了一声足以称为惨叫的痛呼声。

对你而言无比熟悉的、液体涌出的声音进入了你的耳道，在脑海内令人舒适地回响、共鸣。

**[时医生]：**

好，我非常舒适。我要按着他的脸让他向下看，强迫他看着自己弄出来的样子

我曾经告诉过他，只有被打的时候才能出来。我看看他忍住了吗？

_（[时医生]：还是他就一起出来了w）_

**[KP]：**

你看到他的体液淅淅沥沥地滴落下来。

「呼，呼……」一段时间内他无法说出任何话，试图抵挡高潮和失禁带来的巨大快感，但这确实是一种徒劳。

_（[KP]：这应该一起了）_

_（[时医生]：那就是没忍住）_

_（[KP]：奈亚乱舞）_

**[时医生]：**

「报数呢？」我看到他没有遵守诺言，语调恢复冰冷地问道。

同时我把他的小尾巴完整地抽出，然后用戴着手套的手堵住前端给他带来快感的地方

_（[时医生]：我还没打到10呢，怎么能让他这么快就去）_

**[KP]：**

「第五、第五次……」他恍惚地喃喃着，「啊，要、记得报数才行……」。

_（[KP]：10你拿啥打，蛇鞭吗）_

_（[KP]：我原地刷新一套）_

**[时医生]：**

「……不是答应会好好忍住吗？」我有点嫌弃地看着那被我抽出的小尾巴里带出来的微微湿润的体液「又一次违抗命令。」

我仍然用手捏住他的前端。他无法继续高潮。

「今天的Towa格外不听话。」

**[KP]：**

可以，你就一个成人意味的妙手。

_（[时医生]：我笑死）_

_（[时医生]：真的很妙）_

_（[时医生]：我接下来用电击鞭，每次提高电击程度）_

_（[时医生]：10我觉得他腿就软了，会摔在地上）_

**[KP]：**

「我……」被你的行为阻断高潮持续，他难受地挣动了一下，「我，呜，我没忍住，是坏孩子了……」

_（[KP]：可以可以）_

_（[时医生]：然后就躺在地上没办法控制，被自己的东西弄脏掉的感觉（。）_

_（[时医生]：所以让他不要一次弄完！！！）_

_（[KP]：好好，控制一下控制一下）_

**[时医生]：**

「的确是坏孩子。那么坏孩子要被怎样对待呢？」我把小尾巴再次放在入口处，不是很用心地来回浅浅地戳弄

**[KP]：**

从你的角度，能看到他因为骤然空虚而瑟缩起来的湿润穴口。

「坏孩子会……」他扭过头来试图看到你，非常小声地回答，「不能做坏孩子，会被处罚的。」

**[时医生]：**

「坏孩子Towa想要什么惩罚？」我把小尾巴的电动棒往里稍微塞一点点，但只在入口处浅尝辄止。同时我略带怜惜地轻轻揉一下他被打红了的小屁股

然后我用刚才揉过他屁股的手重新捏起他的下巴，强迫他继续看向自己的下身

**TBC**


	3. 完

**【KP注：出于写作习惯，接下来PL换用第三人称。只是想带个粉红代餐团的，为什么会变成这样呢…】**

_（[时医生]：紧急回忆一下我上次之后要做啥）_

_（[时医生]：阿时这房子有地下室吧）_

_（[时医生]：狗狗调教室……）_

_（KP：可以有，里面没有加特林巴雷特也没有火箭炮，双手剑和炸弹也没有）_

_（[时医生]：……对狗好一点）_

_（[时医生]：你可以开始RP了（为什么是PL对KP说）_

_（[时医生]：我上次还问KP：你确定吗，这个log就离谱）_

_（KP：很不对劲）_

_（[轩鱼in崆峒山]：笑死）_

_（[百百in久保田坐在地上兴奋地说]：笑死哈哈）_

_（[轩鱼in崆峒山]：pl：kp请开始rp）_

_（[时医生]：KPC吨吨吨喝媚药，PL：KP你确定吗？？）_

_（[时医生]：KP：……啊？？？（茫然）_

_（[时医生]：迷茫の狗）_

_（[卡卡in久保田蹲回墙角阴郁地说]：我笑掉头了）_

_（[轩鱼in崆峒山]：刺激刺激）_

**[KP]：**

他确切地目睹了自己被湿润液迹弄得乱七八糟的身体，「我没忍住……」他的声音听起来十分恍惚，仿佛驱动着他说出这些话的，是本能而非理性。

「被惩罚的话，想要不会痛的惩罚。」

_（[轩鱼in崆峒山]：粉起来好粉起来）_

_（[时医生]：你想要的好多啊？？？？）_

_（KP：体谅一下灵感25的狗）_

_（[时医生]：25の仔）_

_（KP：狗各种无意识的brat真的很色……）_

_（[轩鱼in崆峒山]：色死了）_

**[时医生]：**

「坏孩子没有挑食的资格」时伸手把露在外面的小尾巴送进去一点，同时控制着前面让那孩子不能去，然后抽出之前amiibo到的电击马鞭，用鞭身缓缓蹭一下他的腰侧。

时观察一下他的反应，想弄清楚对方对这个amiibo道具有没有印象，是否知道接下来会被怎样对待

**骰娘：** [KP]进行灵感25鉴定：D100=98/25大失败

_（KP：？）_

_（[时医生]：我笑死）_

_（[轩鱼in崆峒山]：amiibo就离谱）_

_（[时医生]：今天的狗是通常运营の狗）_

_（KP：？？？狗在想什么）_

_（[百百in久保田坐在地上兴奋地说]：汪汪在想什么）_

_（[时医生]：汪汪，到底在想什么呢……）_

_（KP：我想想啊，怎么让他雷区蹦迪）_

_（[时医生]：你脑一下这种时爸爸的雷区是什么）_

**[KP]：**

你手执马鞭，冰冷的皮面触感在他的肌肤上徘徊，他显得对这个道具十分熟悉，一瞬间绷紧了身体。「这个是，昨天时医生也有在用的，那个吗？」他声音不可避免地带上悸颤，「会很痛……」

_（[时医生]：笑死我 歌单正好进行到How to start a war）_

_（KP：好的，雷区蹦迪。汪汪啊，记得怪骰娘，这可不是妈妈干的……）_

**[时医生]：**

「我昨天也对你用过？」听了这话，时表情极度不悦地站起来，站的离他远了一些。

「我昨天在国外参加研讨会。今天下午才回来」因为被挑战占有权，他打开了2档电流，狠狠抽了他的养子的屁股一下，痛感6，那孩子的皮肤上大概率会有血痕。

同时他微微松开控制住那孩子前面的另一只手「昨天这样对你的人到底是谁？」

**[KP]：**

你调整到足够档位的电击，直接作用在他已经着色的肌肉上。

完全没有得到反应时间的他仰起头发出一声混合气音的惨叫。在勉强喘匀气后，他尝试着回答你。「是，是的，昨天这么做的是您呀……难道不是吗？」

_（[时医生]：他还继续去吗w还是痛缩回去）_

_（KP：感觉可以去，要骰吗）_

_（[时医生]：今天狗的骰运，很可以）_

**骰娘：** [KP]进行宝贝还造孽不50鉴定：D100=55/50失败

_（[卡卡in久保田蹲回墙角阴郁地说]：有骨气）_

**[KP]：**

那他的小脑瓜显然无法将这种程度的痛感和快感联系在一起。

_（[时医生]：伊斯人都从阿时这里学了什么，摇头）_

_（[时医生]：阿时：我来教教你们伊斯人）_

**[时医生]：**

时拿出糖浆瓶，倒出一点浆液在掌心，很温柔地涂抹在养子因痛感而变得柔软的前端，同时安抚性地轻轻拍揉一下那孩子刚才被打痛的皮肤「再回想一下？」

**骰娘：** [KP]进行知道糖浆是什么吗50鉴定：D100=84/50失败

_（[时医生]：……他爸打算20块处理掉这个狗）_

_（KP：孩子啊……）_

_（[时医生]：但他能感觉到？）_

_（KP：是）_

**[KP]：**

他茫然地低头看着被涂抹到身上的液体，困惑地「咦」了一声，随后媚药的浓度让他瞬间绷紧了身体，从你的角度可以确认到他正竭力想要并拢双腿，却因为束缚的存在而无法成行。

他在强烈的欲望热潮中猛地摇头，「不，不是时医生？可是……确实……」他断断续续地说，「不能说谎……说谎的话，会被……是您，真的是您。」

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行还要这个狗吗50鉴定：D100=53/50失败

_（[时医生]：他爸真的想20块处理掉这个狗……）_

_（KP：傻掉了，没救了……）_

_（[卡卡in久保田蹲回墙角阴郁地说]：我出四十）_

_（[时医生]：好那你获得了两个狗）_

_（[卡卡in久保田蹲回墙角阴郁地说]：真好，我要他们互相…表演给我看）_

_（[时医生]：两个灵感25の狗，可能连怎么进去都学不会……）_

_（KP：只能百合一下）_

**[时医生]：**

时不耐烦地啧了一声，调整到3档电流，再次用马鞭抽了一下他的养子另一边的屁股。痛感度7。

这一次，马鞭不仅在空气中划过响亮的气音，鞭稍还打在了那孩子身后的缝隙和露出来的狗狗尾巴上，白皙的皮肤上立刻见了血

「昨天我是怎么对你的？继续说」

_（KP：xp狂欢节）_

_（[时医生]：再打下去我觉得狗子要哭了……）_

_（[时医生]：他竟然不哭吗）_

_（KP：kp心里的汪汪耐打程度超高，是主要的冲点……。）_

**[KP]：**

剧烈的痛感席卷了他的身体，此时他甚至连惨叫都无法发出。

「昨天的时医生……呜，」他努力地说到一半，从喉中溢出的逐渐变为夹杂呜咽的喃喃。

「昨天用这个，打在……膝盖上，和手肘上，还有肚子……然后，因为逃跑了，」他抽着气，「时医生说，因为没有很勇敢，所以不能吃晚饭。」

> 【KP注：这几个地方是sp禁忌区域，打了可能会留下后遗症哦。】

**[时医生]：**

时用戴着医用手套的手指指尖缓慢抚摩过刚才自己养子提到的昨天被用马鞭打过的地方，依次是膝盖，手肘和小腹：「我打过你这里，这里和这里？」

最后手指来到那孩子身后的缝隙和尾巴，仿佛想要抚平伤痕般十分轻的力度缓缓按下：「那么……这里呢？」

**[KP]：**

「嗯，这里也……」你听到他小声的呜咽。

**[时医生]：**

「昨天和今天，哪个我让Towa比较痛？」

**骰娘：** [KP]掷出了：1D2=1

_（KP：汪汪啊，你没救了）_

_（[时医生]：他孤注吧……（）_

_（KP：丁香就离谱，为什么kp会孤注一掷呢……）_

**[KP]：**

好，即使理智已然稀薄，他还是凭借生物的求生本能感觉到这句话说出去必然没有什么好结果。他想要再次确认，对比回忆中的痛感和眼下的痛感，哪个更剧烈。进行孤注一掷。

**骰娘：** [KP]掷出了：1D2=2

_（[时医生]：可以，就和他爸一样（。）_

_（[时医生]：不愧亲父子）_

_（KP：学乖了）_

**[KP]：**

「呜……比起昨天，今天的更痛！」他晃着头，「可是今天的时医生，也比平时更温柔……」

**[时医生]：**

时仿佛被他的话语稍微取悦些许，开始如那孩子所形容一般温柔抚过他被打痛的伤口，同时马鞭轻轻沿着他养子的尾椎画圈

「那么……Towa想要更痛，还是更温柔？」

**[KP]：**

「更温柔！」他讨好地用身体蹭着马鞭。

_（KP：来，决定hp的时刻）_

**骰娘：** [KP]掷出了：1D18=9

 **骰娘：** 已为KP更新属性

_（KP：一个粉红团，为什么会搞出战斗轮呢）_

_（[时医生]：KP？？？）_

_（[卡卡in久保田蹲回墙角阴郁地说]：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）_

_（[时医生]：为KP更新属性？）_

_（[卡卡in久保田蹲回墙角阴郁地说]：KP！）_

_（[时医生]：阿时：啊，我打错人了（。）_

_（KP：回去再调回来调回来）_

_（[时医生]：阿时：小姐对不起）_

_（[轩鱼in崆峒山]：笑死了）_

_（KP：？？？？？）_

_（[卡卡in久保田蹲回墙角阴郁地说]：笑断腿了）_

_（[时医生]：汪汪：阿巴阿巴阿巴？？）_

**[时医生]：**

「……可我想让Towa更痛些。」

时的马鞭不经意地拨弄着因为那孩子的颤抖而在空气中微微抖动的狗狗尾巴，他将狗狗尾巴的档位调高一档。「难道Towa只顾满足自己吗？」

「那么……干脆全都给Towa好了。」

时把狗狗尾巴档位开大的同时，再一次抽响了马鞭，准确地打在狗狗尾巴和那孩子下身裸露出来的缝隙上。痛感度8，电击3档

_（[时医生]：掉血吗）_

_（[时医生]：他怎么还不哭）_

_（[轩鱼in崆峒山]：他怎么还不哭）_

_（KP：掉了，可以哭）_

_（[百百in久保田坐在地上兴奋地说]：哈哈哈哈哈哈）_

_（KP：触手打字）_

**骰娘：** [时医生]掷出了：1D3=2

 **骰娘：** 已为KP更新属性

_（[时医生]：哭吧，他是不是要去，这次不捏着他）_

_（[时医生]：那我要把他的脚镣解开）_

_（KP：可以）_

_（[时医生]：请他腿软瘫躺在地上）_

_（[时医生]：不然阿时怕不是要打到10）_

_（[时医生]：那他在地上去）_

_（KP：可，你解开，我触手rp）_

_（[时医生]：空空：阿时你什么时候这么会甩鞭，交流一下）_

**[时医生]：**

时蹲下身，温柔地解开养子开脚架上的脚镣。同时手指彻底松开刚才一直控制的前端，站起身来，视线冰冷地俯视着他

_（[时医生]：狗应该被打的流血了吧（。）_

_（[时医生]：没流血阿时感觉不会停）_

_（[时医生]：只能他躺在地上继续被抽）_

_（KP：流，都可以流）_

_（[时医生]：可我还没打够（。）_

_（KP：？？？？？？）_

_（[时医生]：之前大失败太挑战了）_

_（KP：等奈亚打字一下）_

_（[百百in久保田坐在地上兴奋地说]：哈哈哈哈哈好忙好忙）_

**[KP]：**

因为你调整了震动棒档位，刹那间他一个趔趄，难以维系之前的站姿。还未来得及发出愉悦的呻吟的他，就被抽到几乎失去感受快感的能力。

「啊啊——！」如此哭喊的他，鲜明的情欲和血色的伤痕在肉体上缓缓绽放、溅落的过程，映照在你眼中。

在因为高潮失去思考能力的时间里，他的腿骤然失去支撑力道。

没有分神的空档，因此就像失去攀附物一般，双腿向两侧滑向地面，最终他完全瘫倒在那里，手指扒着冰凉的地砖，在地上不知因痛苦还是快感而瑟缩起来。

_（KP：奈亚愉悦到了）_

_（[时医生]：他躺在地上还在去吗）_

_（[百百in久保田坐在地上兴奋地说]：哇啊！）_

**[KP]：**

你可以看到冰凉的地面上，他的身体兀自在你脚下打颤，痛苦的高潮仍在持续。

**[时医生]：**

时一脸面无表情地看着蜷缩在自己脚边、在瓷砖上不停抽搐、任凭体液把自己弄得乱七八糟的养子

「……好脏。」他厌恶地啧了一声。

**骰娘：** [KP]进行听到了吗50鉴定：D100=37/50成功

_（[轩鱼in崆峒山]：好涩好涩）_

**[KP]：**

「对……不起……」他眼神空洞，凭借本能对你如此回答。

**[时医生]：**

时脱掉被血液和其他体液沾湿了的医用手套，将手套随意丢在还在地上蜷缩着的养子身上。

「……站起来。」他俯视着对方，淡淡地说。

**[KP]：**

他不住颤抖的四肢努力地撑在地上，试图让自己离开地面。

**骰娘：** [KP]进行行不行啊汪汪50鉴定：D100=42/50成功

**[时医生]：**

时用这次没有打开电流的鞭子啪地一声抽在他养子肩膀上。

「站起来。」

**[KP]：**

那么，虽然很艰难，但他还是摇摇晃晃地站在你面前。显然对你命令的遵从已经刻入了他的灵魂。

**[时医生]：**

「痛和温柔都好好感受到了吗？」时看了一眼那孩子被他自己弄脏的下身。「弄成这样，真是难看。」

_（[时医生]：他去完了吗？）_

_（KP：可以去完）_

_（[时医生]：？？？你的汪汪你决定）_

_（KP：那去完了）_

**[KP]：**

他用力地、机械地对你点头，潮红的脸上仍显出茫然之色。「感受，到了……」

**[时医生]：**

时对浴缸的方向抬了抬下巴「到那里去。」

**[KP]：**

他照做了，摇摇晃晃地进了浴缸，半道上差点滑倒。

**[时医生]：**

「打开淋浴。只准用冷水。」

「现在，把自己洗干净给我看。」

**骰娘：** [KP]进行知道哪边是冷水吗50鉴定：D100=59/50失败

_（KP：……………狗。）_

_（[时医生]：这也要知道？？？有标识的？？？）_

_（[时医生]：蓝色，红色？）_

_[时医生]：那时上前给他拧开冷水_

**[KP]：**

他懵懵懂懂地碰了碰冰凉的水流，又迅速地缩回了手，可怜巴巴地转头看向你。

「好冷……」

**[时医生]：**

「继续。」时对他扬扬下巴

_（[时医生]：这个狗？？你爸是D还是你是D）_

_（[时医生]：他不要命啦）_

_（KP：brat香啊……香死我了）_

**[时医生]：**

「清洗干净了？」

**[KP]：**

他好像听出来了这句命令没有转圜的余地，于是鼓起勇气，闭上眼睛爬到水流下方。

冷水冲洗着他身上新新旧旧的伤口，皮肤各处潮红的颜色逐渐被苍白取代，他咬着嘴唇把自己体表的液体全部冲掉，随后手伸到后方、伸入自己体内。

**[时医生]：**

「转过身来，让我看清楚。」

时的指尖不耐烦地拨弄着手里的马鞭。

**[KP]：**

听到新的命令，他无措了一会，然后转身背对着你，像真正的狗一样四肢着地挺着腰，让自己的躯干高过浴缸的边沿，并努力地让手指进得更深。

「这样就可以看到了……」

**[时医生]：**

时轻微点了下头，上前一步取过花洒，令冷水从后面洒在养子的后背上，水流漫过他正清洗的地方

「里面也一样。」他看了一眼那孩子被自己的手指撑开的内部，想起养子之前毫无顾忌地说出口的「昨天的时先生」，内心仍然有芥蒂地说。

**[KP]：**

「我知道了，我会做好的，会变干净。」失去对水流掌控权的他，看上去比之前更加恐惧了。

似乎知道什么可以取悦你一般，他用手指撑开穴口，让更多冰冷的水流灌入，同时手指在深处毫无章法地搅动着。

你分不清他脸上的是眼泪还是用于淋浴的水、或者两者兼有。

**[时医生]：**

时令花洒中喷出的冷水尽情淌过那孩子伤痕累累的身体，侧身从卫生间用品柜里抽出一副新的、自己常用的医用塑胶手套再次套上，开始用手指清洗养子身上每一处自己不认识的伤口。

**[KP]：**

他似乎缺乏对医学护理行为的认知，只感觉到已经不那么疼痛的伤口突然再次被赋予痛感。

他困惑地看着你，眼中满是不解。

**[时医生]：**

「这些……都是我对你做的？」

时的手指揉搓着其中一处看起来还很新鲜的伤口，然后捏住养子的下颚，让他张开嘴。他抬高花洒，冷水灌进了那孩子嘴巴里，把之前被踩过和因为被踩而再次流出血的伤口冲洗干净。

**[KP]：**

「唔！」他闷哼一声，「这个，是的。但是也有我不知道为什么会受伤的伤口在……唔唔」

他后续的话语淹没在大量水流中。

**[时医生]：**

把他身上的脏污清洗干净之后，时来到养子身后，继续帮他清洗。

**[KP]：**

你确认了他身上的各类体液都已被清洗干净。

**[时医生]：**

时放下花洒，停掉冷水。然后站在浴缸外，审视般抱着胸打量着不知所措的那孩子。

「洗干净了？」

**[KP]：**

他用力点点头。

**[时医生]：**

「冷吗？」

**[KP]：**

在你说这句话的时候，他身体本能地抖了一下。「冷……」

**[时医生]：**

看到那夹杂着寒冷和惧怕的抖动，时瞥了眼对方发红的鼻尖，他叹了口气，对站在浴缸里湿漉漉的养子伸出手：「……出来吧。」

**[KP]：**

他怔怔地看着你伸出去的手，理解了你的意思后如蒙大赦地跨出浴缸。

**[时医生]：**

时拿起旁边一条自己熟悉的宽大浴巾，把养子发抖的身体裹在里面。他用浴巾把那孩子身上的水珠拭干净，给他擦擦湿漉漉的头发，顺带抚摸一下他的小耳朵。

「……这是奖励。」

**[KP]：**

他听话地被你擦干净，如同贪恋人体的温暖一般，尽量紧紧地靠在你身边。

同时似乎是为了不让水沾到你干净的衣服，他不时地向后躲去，小心翼翼摸索着你内心的边界。

「奖励……嘿嘿。」他眯着眼睛被你摸耳朵。

_（[时医生]：他好可爱呜呜）_

_（[时医生]：我不要20块处理掉这个狗了……）_

**[时医生]：**

将养子擦干净后，时把浴巾披在他身上，手指勾着他的锁链，将他带往客厅

_（[时医生]：我要开始本格……）_

_（KP：牵引！茄子）_

**[时医生]：**

他的动作有点粗暴，完全不顾那孩子会不会跟上，脖子也许会被铁链拉扯而勒紧的项圈卡到

**[KP]：**

他被扯得一个踉跄，磕磕绊绊地跟着你走，「呜啊，医生、时医生？——」

**[时医生]：**

「你叫我什么？」时站住，转过头，对他皱了皱眉「你小时候，我是怎么教你的？」

**[KP]：**

他因为脖颈被异物限制而有些呼吸困难，显得上气不接下气。

**[时医生]：**

时停下来，将他拉到自己身前盯着他

_（KP：等，啥，是父亲吗）_

_（KP：迷茫のkp）_

_（[时医生]：那肯定，叫时医生，像外人w）_

_（[时医生]：他叫昨天那个人也叫时医生嘛）_

_（[时医生]：所以现在是领地重新定义时间）_

_（KP：那刺激了，过个灵感看他记得起来不）_

_（[时医生]：父亲也行，父亲大人也行）_

**骰娘：** [KP]进行灵感25鉴定：D100=19/25成功

_（KP：求生欲极强的孩子）_

_（[时医生]：这种事记得特别牢）_

**[KP]：**

「父亲。」被你注视着的他脱口而出，在说出这个称呼以后疑惑地思考了一会。

「说对了吗？我不知道……时医生，是……父亲？」

**[时医生]：**

「……这个你都忘记了？」时内心有些惊讶地看着他，脸上的不悦愈发明显

**[KP]：**

他与你对视，「您一直让我称呼「时医生」的，可是，」他困惑地摇着头，「好奇怪，为什么会想叫您「父亲」呢……」

_（KP：我特别想拉一个战斗轮结束的框框笑死了）_

_（[时医生]：战斗轮结束？？）_

_（[百百in久保田坐在地上兴奋地说]：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈战斗再开）_

_（KP：草）_

_（[时医生]：哪里战斗轮，迷茫の阿时）_

_（[时医生]：话说他应该还疯着吧）_

_（[时医生]：然而他现在表现的像个正常狗子……）_

_（KP：草那继续疯）_

_（[时医生]：到客厅再疯也行）_

_（KP：可以可以）_

_（[时医生]：我能找到什么不掉血的创伤道具吗）_

_（[时医生]：不要双手剑，不要加特林）_

**[KP]：**

你过个幸运

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行幸运鉴定：D100=12/75极难成功

_（KP：寻宝大师……）_

_（[时医生]：笑死）_

_（[时医生]：我找到什么不掉血神奇手术刀吗）_

_（[时医生]：不是伊斯人的，不是不是）_

_（[时医生]：是阿时自己的）_

_（[时医生]：他接下来要做很过分的事。会很痛，但不想让狗子掉血）_

**[KP]：**

你在沙发的角落发现一个箱子上面写着「amieeebo」，里面有皮质的手拍和散鞭，一卷红色尼龙绳，和你的一个家用医疗包，里面有手术道具和一些常用外伤药。

_（[时医生]：我笑死）_

_（KP：k p 空 投）_

_（[轩鱼in崆峒山]：什么amiibo，肯定盗版的）_

_（[百百in久保田坐在地上兴奋地说]：什么过分的事！！兴奋）_

**[时医生]：**

时牵着他的锁链，把他拉进客厅中

**[KP]：**

他步伐不稳地跟着你。

**[时医生]：**

我找个椅子……

_（KP：？）_

_（[时医生]：椅子招来）_

_（KP：搁这儿藏着呢？嘿）_

**[时医生]：**

客厅找椅子，不用过幸运吧

**[KP]：**

可以，你在餐桌边上找到一个椅子

**[时医生]：**

时让他坐在椅子上，将他双腿向两边分开，用刚才找到的红色尼龙绳将那孩子的四肢固定在椅子腿和扶手上

_（[时医生]：我为什么这么喜欢椅子，椅子是本体）_

_（[百百in久保田坐在地上兴奋地说]：椅子，好！）_

_（[时医生]：百你是要RP椅子）_

_（[卡卡in久保田蹲回墙角阴郁地说]：笑死，你是快乐椅子人）_

_（[百百in久保田坐在地上兴奋地说]：不不不不不不哈哈哈哈哈）_

**[时医生]：**

然后时把刚才抽到的amiibo道具拿过来

**[KP]：**

他胆怯地照做了，看到你花样繁多的操作他表示出迷惑。

「时医生，在做什么？……」

**[时医生]：**

「——叫我什么？」

_（[时医生]：那他现在开脚坐在椅子上咯）_

**[KP]：**

他被吓得向后缩去，身体紧紧贴在靠背上，「时医生……不对，父、父亲？」

**[时医生]：**

时用手轻轻摸了摸他的头发：「下次再叫错的话……就要惩罚。」

**[KP]：**

「更改称呼是吗！我知道了。」他扬起头蹭着你的手，「父亲。」

_（[时医生]：呜呜，好乖好乖……）_

_（KP：有一种在玩奴隶少女希尔薇的错觉，称呼自定义）_

**[时医生]：**

时把狗狗尾巴洗干净，并很洁癖地用消毒液处理过之后，涂上那瓶糖浆。

因为那孩子的身体已经被洗净，他这次十分温柔地塞了进去，将档位开到1。

**[KP]：**

或许是因为空虚一段时间的地方重新被填满，他扭动了一下。

**[时医生]：**

好，时走过去把电视打开，开始循环播放刚才自己看到的残忍的录像内容。

_（KP：大哥 厉害 抽希尔顿）_

_（[时医生]：抽着，抽着呢（思考）_

**[KP]：**

**【进行临时疯狂掷骰】**

**骰娘：** [KP]掷出了：1D4=2

**[时医生]：**

红色尼龙绳绑得很紧，时桎梏那孩子四肢的是水手结，只要他越挣扎，就会越收紧

_（[时医生]：很老实一个狗）_

_（KP：你怎么疯法不带改的啊狗狗）_

_（[时医生]：你可以孤注……）_

_（[时医生]：他手脚被绑着没法脱衣吧）_

_（KP：那我孤一个）_

**骰娘：** [KP]掷出了：1D4=3

_（[时医生]：这是什么）_

_（KP：情感性失禁。总之就是开始干呕和流眼泪）_

_（[时医生]：情感，你失）_

_（[时医生]：不要真的失禁，刚刚洗干净……）_

_（KP：yep）_

_（[轩鱼in崆峒山]：失禁）_

_（[轩鱼in崆峒山]：好唉）_

_（[时医生]：我笑死，楼上不蹦迪了，鱼哥看到失禁突然惊醒）_

_（[时医生]：楼上：你离谱）_

_（[卡卡in久保田蹲回墙角阴郁地说]：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）_

_（[卡卡in久保田蹲回墙角阴郁地说]：我笑没了）_

_（[百百in久保田坐在地上兴奋地说]：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）_

**[KP]：**

被迫目睹电视录像中残酷的拷打，他睁大了眼睛，电视屏幕发出无机质的光，照得他的脸忽明忽暗。

「这是什么……这是……我吗？这个声音……是，是您。」

他的瞳孔缩小，十分难以接受眼前画面的模样。或许是因为被那非人残虐的画面触及了精神深处，他的话语逐渐变成微弱的低喃，接着开始干呕。

没有进食什么食物的他，似乎没有能够吐出来的东西，但那副样子就像五脏六腑都在被巨大的痛苦扭曲一般。泪水不可抑制地从他的眼眶中溢出。

_（KP：kp喜欢这个疯狂！特别符合现状）_

**[时医生]：**

时从容不迫地从医疗包里掏出外伤药，小型手术刀，酒精消毒液，纱布和棉球

**[KP]：**

可以，你掏出来了。

**[时医生]：**

首先给他医学一下

**[KP]：**

你骰

**骰娘：** [时医生]进行医学鉴定：D100=16/80极难成功

 **骰娘：** [时医生]掷出了：1D3=1

**[时医生]：**

再给他急救一下

**[KP]：**

你骰

**骰娘：** 已为KP更新属性

 **骰娘：** [时医生]进行急救鉴定：D100=14/75极难成功

 **骰娘：** 已为KP更新属性

**[KP]：**

他流着眼泪，很紧张地盯着你帮他处理伤口的动作。

**[时医生]：**

时从amiibo箱子里取出一只医用白瓷盘，把伤药挤进盘子里，然后把媚药糖浆和伤药混合搅拌在一起

_（KP： 我 草 ）_

_（[时医生]：点头）_

_（KP：我愿称你为阿撒托斯）_

_（[时医生]：那我随身携带演唱会戏班子）_

**[KP]：**

盘子里的半透明胶质逐渐混合了。

**[时医生]：**

接着，他从医疗包里抽出一只没开封的小型手术刀，掰开密封封套。随后走近被绑在椅子上的养子

**[KP]：**

手术刀在人工灯光的照射下反着光。

**[时医生]：**

时捏着养子的下巴，强迫他对自己的方向抬起头来

**[KP]：**

他被迫抬起了满是泪痕的脸，电视发出的光照在他脸上。

**[时医生]：**

时站在不遮挡的、能让对方清楚看到电视里画面的位置，将录像调整到第一天开始从头播放。

他托着那孩子的下巴，一边仔细端详，一边细致询问道「像电视里这样对你的我，给你留下的第一道伤口，在哪里？」

**骰娘：** [KP]进行在上半身吗50鉴定：D100=58/50失败

_（[时医生]：都行都行，随便编）_

_（[时医生]：我接下来要挨个问）_

_（KP：可以，那kp性癖决定）_

_（[时医生]：你随便，这里给你发挥，仙女棒递给你）_

_（KP：草这里主要是他想不起来）_

_（[时医生]：那随便说一个也行）_

_（KP：好）_

_（[时医生]：他可以看电视，电视就是为了让他想不起来的时候用）_

_（[时医生]：时：给我想起来）_

_（KP：那想起来）_

**[KP]：**

错乱的神情在他的眼中闪烁不定，似乎有什么正如洪水一般，伴着电视机里传出的声音涌入他饱受摧残的大脑。

他迟疑地移开视线，看向他的膝盖。

你能看到他膝盖上除了一些新的伤口外，还有一处已经散淤的青灰色旧伤。

**[时医生]：**

「这里是如何被我伤害的？」

时抬起手术刀冰冷的刀尖，极度温柔地贴上那处伤口，问话的语气也十分柔软。

**[KP]：**

在视线触及伤口的那一刻，他就像被强光照到眼睛一般闭紧眼睛猛地偏过头，好像想躲避什么。

「是……一见到就，踢……」

**[时医生]：**

时靠近那处已变得青灰色的旧伤，怜惜地亲吻了一下养子膝盖处的伤痕。

「……还痛吗？」

**[KP]：**

他鼓起勇气看向你，好像在说「那里不干净」一样地尝试移动了一下膝盖，又因为束缚而作罢。

「已经，不痛了。」他被泪水沾湿的五官勉强舒展。

**[时医生]：**

「Towa外面已经被洗干净了。」时注意到他的目光，仿佛为了告诉他那里并不会不干净一样，他凑上去，用舌头轻轻舔了一下他的伤处。

「但里面还没有。」

**[KP]：**

「里、里面……？」他虽然仍哭得一抽一抽，但你亲昵的表现显然让他放松了一些，他不再止不住地干呕了。

**[时医生]：**

「电视里那些回忆也一样，既然还记得，就意味着没有洗干净。」

时注视着养子的眼睛。接下来说出口的句子并非询问，而是命令。

「里面也想洗干净吗？Towa。」

**[KP]：**

他与你对视，看上去很难理解你话语的意思，但对于命令式的发言，他似乎已经被训练出了全盘接纳的习惯。他点了点头。

**[时医生]：**

「让旧的东西流出来，填补上新的温柔的东西，Towa就可以被洗干净了。」

时用指尖轻轻揉弄着那处伤口，向前倾身，亲吻了一下养子的额头。

「可能会有些痛，但也会慢慢变舒服的。Towa愿意做个乖孩子，好好地忍耐吗？」

**[KP]：**

「我会忍住的！」他听到「会有些痛」的时候明显表现出了抗拒，但你温柔的亲吻化解了他的恐惧。

「变得干净的话，父亲就会更加喜欢我了……」他像是在自言自语一样地低声说。

**[时医生]：**

时先拿酒精给他膝盖上的新伤和旧伤一起消毒，随后再将手术刀贴上伤痕的边缘，翻转刀身，刀刃向内，一点一点切开皮肤上那些凌乱的伤口，令伤口中的淤血和新血一齐流出来。

_（[时医生]：汪汪承受疼痛的时候会有快感吗？别忘了他里面还有狗狗尾巴）_

_（KP：好）_

**[KP]：**

未经麻药削弱的现代医疗器械，带来的是与其便利程度等量的痛苦。

他尽全力扭过头，避免直视自己皮肉被割开的惨状，就像在宣言自己「不会害怕」一般紧紧咬着的嘴唇，仍然溢出不少混合着恐惧、苦涩和稍许愉悦的呻吟。

血液从那些整齐的创面处涌出，顺着腿部线条向下蜿蜒出红色的湿迹。

**[时医生]：**

时一言不发地看着那道备受摧残的伤口中重新流出旧的混合着新的血液。

血液流了一小会儿后，他望向鲜血淋漓的膝盖，喃喃地低声说「……够了。」

**[KP]：**

听到你的话，他试探性地睁开眼睛望向你。

**[时医生]：**

他取来一旁的药棉，将养子伤处的血液清理干净。随后挑起一块与媚药混合后的伤药，轻轻敷在刚刚自己新创造出的伤口上，涂匀后再小心地用纱布裹好。

**[KP]：**

你完成了止血，浓度降低后的媚药或许需要一段时间才能起效。

**[时医生]：**

「旧伤口会被好好清理——以前的我对这里所做的一切，都要彻底忘记。以后想起这里时，只允许记得刚才的我对这里做的事。明白了吗？」

时一边说，一边在被纱布包好的新伤之上浅浅落下亲吻。

**[KP]：**

「明白了，这样就……干净了。」他缓缓地吐出一口气，在极端的恐惧和紧张后，你的安抚让他的瞳孔开始扩散，「以后会被温柔地对待了……」

**[时医生]：**

「所有旧伤口都被重新处理过后，Towa就彻底洗干净了。」时站起身，将他的脑袋轻轻拥入怀里：「之后只会得到不痛的奖励。Towa愿意努力做乖孩子吗？」

**[KP]：**

他温顺地埋进你怀里。

「我会的，」他肯定地看着你，虽然你明白在这样的状态下，他或许连清晰的视野都难以拥有，「我会忘记……全部都，只记得现在的您。」

**[时医生]：**

「那么，现在让这里被洗干净的Towa来重复一次。当作是练习也没有关系。我不会生气。」时用戴着医疗手套的手抚摸着刚才包扎好的养子膝盖处的伤口。

「重新对我说一遍——我对这里做过什么？」

**[KP]：**

他空洞的目光追随着你的手，「刚才，父亲在这里，」在那张泪痕遍布的脸上居然浮现了笑意，「亲吻了这里……」

**[时医生]：**

「乖孩子。」时奖励地亲吻了他的发顶。「做得很好。」

**[KP]：**

「我是乖孩子。」他用微弱的声音重复着你的话。

_（[时医生]：这个汪好棒啊，呜呜）_

_（[时医生]：一本满足）_

**[时医生]：**

「接下来，清理下一处伤口。」时鼓励地用手指拭去养子脸上的泪水。「下一处被之前的我伤害的地方在哪里？之前我是怎么伤害Towa的？」

**[KP]：**

他尝试着回忆了一下，随后用不确定的语气回答你「是肚子？……是，就这样，在这里被打了。」

**[时医生]：**

「是被怎么打的？」时伸手缓缓向下，从那孩子胸口一路抚摸至他腹部的伤痕，同时变换着触摸的形状。

「这样？」手掌握成了拳头。「还是这样？」手掌重新松开变成手刀。

_（KP：芜湖！起飞）_

_（[时医生]：不会让他肠子流出来的，你慢慢飞……）_

_（[时医生]：是不掉血的伤害（点头）_

_（KP：奈亚非常想提供一个淫纹）_

_（KP：可惜这个世界观没有）_

_（[时医生]：那你淫纹有了，阿时点头）_

**[KP]：**

骤然被抚摸到敏感的区域，他的腹部肌理在你手下绷紧了。

「是，是第一个，被握成拳打了进来。」他摇着头向后缩去，像想要逃离这种温柔的瘙痒折磨一样。

_（[时医生]：他bokiboki了吗）_

_（KP：随时可以）_

_（[时医生]：那他稍微有点bokiboki吧）_

_（[时医生]：就是被摸了的自然反应，毕竟后面还塞着）_

**[KP]：**

或许是因为之前融入血液的媚药终于起效，或许是你的触摸带有某种难以言说的魔力，他暴露在空气中的性器重新被欲望唤醒。

得不到进一步肉体接触的他，难耐地在椅子上挣扎着。

**[时医生]：**

「这里很特殊，我不希望Towa的这里也被其他什么人碰过。如果连这里也被弄脏了……那需要更好地清理干净才行。」

时看了一眼养子的下身，十分轻柔地用手在他腹部伤口处圈画着范围，另一只手则夹起沾了酒精的棉球。

「Towa愿意被好好弄干净吗？」

**[KP]：**

「被其他人……？」他不解地歪着头，但很快意识混沌的他放弃了理解你的语义。

「想要变得干净，想要被父亲喜欢，被奖励。」他对你报以浓郁的信任。

**[时医生]：**

「那么，这里等下被清理干净之后，会得到一个特殊的奖励。」

涂抹完酒精后，时将手术刀前端也用酒精消毒，之后沿着养子腹部的伤口轻轻割开表层的肌肤，让血液流出顺着腹部肌肉流向养子正挺立起来的下身。

切口的形状是横向利落的一刀，然后从横向那刀中点向下竖向再一刀。

竖向那刀在他挺起来的器官根部上方堪堪停住，因为是非常敏感的皮肤所以他的身体可能会非常颤抖，预感到这一点的时不容他反抗地按住了Towa的小腹。

切开肌肤的刀口形成了一个漂亮的字母T。

_（[卡卡in久保田蹲回墙角阴郁地说]：T）_

_（[卡卡in久保田蹲回墙角阴郁地说]：难道要写名字……）_

_（[时医生]：不写名字，就是一个首字母T）_

**[KP]：**

由于你落刀的位置过于接近他的性感带，对于已经被唤起的他而言，难以辨别究竟是苛待还是赏赐。

一段时间未进食的他没有足够的力量抵抗你的压制，只能徒劳地百般尝试而后放弃。

在最终刀刃离开肌肤时，你能看到面色潮红的他阖上眼，扬起脖颈，在被容许的有限空间内竭力呼吸的模样。

_（[百百in久保田坐在地上兴奋地说]：好……）_

**[时医生]：**

时看着鲜红色血液顺着腹沟流淌下来，低落在养子发抖的器官和下身上，最后在椅子表面汇成一小滩红色的血渍。

他有些迷恋地用手轻轻按压那道T字的伤口，更多血液涌了出来。

**[KP]：**

鲜艳的赤色从你按压的区域处涌出，在他长期未经日晒的皮肤上流淌着，勾勒出健康的肌肉轮廓。

「好，好舒服——」他困惑地摇着头，「好痛……头好晕，更多……」

**[时医生]：**

时将伤处的残血用纱布擦净，将更多混合媚药的伤药用手指轻柔地涂抹在伤口处，在外侧再敷上干净的纱布。

随后再次亲吻包扎好的新鲜伤口，嘴唇轻轻擦过养子的性感带

**[KP]：**

你蜻蜓点水的接触激起了他不小的反应，他在椅子上弹动了一下。「呜，不，不要走……」

_（[时医生]：不行现在在听的歌太符合了）_

_（[时医生]：要歌吗）_

_（KP：来）_

_（[百百in久保田坐在地上兴奋地说]：来点来点 ><）_

_（[卡卡in久保田蹲回墙角阴郁地说]：要！）_

_（[时医生]：哎不行我的阿时要跟着歌走了）_

_（KP：~哈默林的吹笛者~）_

_（这里歌是「Flesh」）_

_（[时医生]：经典老歌了（。）_

_（KP：刻进dna的旋律）_

_（KP：草我第一次注意这个歌的歌词这么猛的啊）_

_（[时医生]：老哥真的BDSM一哥）_

_（[时医生]：歌词真的合（。）_

**[时医生]：**

「想要更多奖励？」

**[KP]：**

他用力点头，目光紧紧追随着你。

「想要奖励，不够，要更多。」

_（[时医生]：汪汪这么想被搞！）_

_（[时医生]：我想想）_

_（KP：是媚药 好好回想老父亲的所作所为jpg）_

_（[时医生]：我知道我知道，但是）_

_（[时医生]：老父亲不想干他只想伤害他）_

_（KP：是，感觉放置着比较好玩）_

_（[时医生]：对对不要干不要干汪汪自己去）_

_（[时医生]：我好喜欢放置啊，呜呜呜）_

_（[时医生]：哎这个T就很涩）_

_（[时医生]：因为Towa也是T）_

_（KP：get到了）_

**[时医生]：**

「想要更多奖励，需要回答更多问题。」

时暂时解开他单手上的绳结，拉过他的手指，带领着他轻轻抚摸刚才被刻下字母的地方，在养子的耳边低声问道

「这里刚才刻下的字母，是什么意思？」

**[KP]：**

他看看自己腹部新鲜的伤痕，又看看你，「是……文字，」失焦的眼睛来来回回移动，变换着方向投去无效的注视，终于他像是猛然想起了什么一般睁大眼睛，「T，是……名字，第一个字母。」

**[时医生]：**

「谁的名字？」

**[KP]：**

「您的名字。」他笃定地点点头，声音带上了笑意，找到正确答案显然让他非常开心。

**[时医生]：**

「……乖孩子。」时将他的手重新系回椅背，亲吻了一下他有些失焦的眼睛。同时吮吸掉一滴残留在养子脸上的泪水。

「那么，现在重新重复一下这里的记忆吧。」时抬起养子的眼睛，温柔地注视他。

「我对Towa的这里做了什么？」

**[KP]：**

他尽力抬高下巴，似乎想让自己的皮肤更多地与你相贴。「这里……？」他不知所措地问。

**[时医生]：**

时的手触碰刚才被切开并被刻下文字的地方，同时伴以鼓励的目光。

「这里。」

**[KP]：**

他深深地吸了一口气后，有些迟疑地回答你。

「在我身上，留下了名字……」他闭上眼睛，「很痛，好像是擦不掉的……这样的话，是不是就一直都是父亲的东西了？」

**[时医生]：**

「……是。这是永久的奖励。」时用拇指缓缓抚摩他闭上的眼睛，感受睫毛在指腹上的颤抖。「因为Towa答应我……要一直做个乖孩子。」

**[KP]：**

你感觉到些微的麻痒，就像捕获了蝴蝶控制在手中，鲜艳的翅膀在其间扇动一样。

「这样是不是就不会被丢下了？」他试探着问你。

「因为被刻下了名字……所以就是您的东西，不会被抛弃。」他像是说服自己一般低声重复着。

**[时医生]：**

「许多东西上都有我的名字，但只有心爱的东西才不会被抛弃。」时抬起头，看一眼被丢在垃圾桶里的数块沾血的纱布。

「Towa想更努力成为我心爱的东西吗？」

**[KP]：**

「想！」他愉快地回答，「成为心爱的东西，就会一直被温柔对待了……」

**[时医生]：**

「那么，下一处之前被我伤害的伤口是哪里呢？」时赞许地点点头，再次给手中的手术刀消毒。同时看一眼手表。

**骰娘：** [KP]掷出了：1D3=2

**[KP]：**

那现在快到下午6点了。

_（[时医生]：伊斯人那个装置说的第二天，是第二天的几点？）_

_（KP：就入夜会刷）_

_（[时医生]：那我什么时候清醒？）_

_（KP：临时疯狂症状第二天醒来会解除）_

_（[时医生]： 3处就好！最后一处在哪kp来决定吧）_

_（[时医生]：现在是膝盖，小腹，还有什么，胸口？）_

_（KP：伤口的话胸口和脖子感觉都不错，我骰一下）_

_（[时医生]：也可以都有）_

**骰娘：** [KP]掷出了：1D2=2

**[KP]：**

他的头偏向一边，朝你露出动脉所在的位置——层层叠叠的掐痕和项圈勒出来的痕迹，阻断了他下颌与锁骨之间流畅的线条。

「之后是，被掐住，套上项圈的这里。」他低声回答，虽然偏着头，眼睛却仍然向你这边看过来。

**[时医生]：**

时有些颤抖地给对方解下项圈，想象了一下曾经掐住养子脖子的触感，疯狂中的兴奋感令常年握手术刀的手指不由自主地蜷缩起来。

「这里……现在也很痛吗？」

_（[时医生]：这里我不用刀了）_

**[KP]：**

拘束的解除让他的呼吸更加顺畅了。

「不，早就不再痛了……今天是第一次解开项圈，原来脖子上没有东西是这种感觉。」他摇着头。

**[时医生]：**

时手中的手术刀因为看到重叠的伤痕而没有握稳，当啷一声落在地上

_（[百百in久保田坐在地上兴奋地说]：卧槽！！！好好好）_

**[KP]：**

他被利器落地的声音吓得一激灵，试图侧过头确认发生了什么。

**[时医生]：**

「这里……」时用手指勉强托住自己的下巴，看了一眼医用瓷盘里的混合药液，自言自语地沉吟了一句：「那，这里也要好好清理干净才行……」

**[KP]：**

他看上去不明白你会做什么，但还是温顺地侧着头露出脖子，等待着你的下一步动作。

**[时医生]：**

时单膝跪在地上，将养子颈侧凌乱的碎发整齐拨开，露出干净的布满掐痕的脖颈。他用隔着医用手套的指尖在其上抚摸，似乎在触碰并且确认着血管凸起的位置。

「这里……Towa也想要弄干净吗？」

_（[时医生]：这个伤口我申请伤害处理）_

_（KP：可以，骰伤害就行）_

**[KP]：**

你感受到了他年轻的生命正在你手下奔涌着，因为在血液中肆虐的媚药，他的生命体征比起普通人更为明显一些。汗水从下颌处滑落，不自然的潮红遍布了他脸颊和颈部的肌肤。

「想要被弄干净……」他咕哝着。

**[时医生]：**

时抚摸了一下养子颈侧动脉所在的位置，然后看了一眼手边过于简易的急救包，决定避开致命伤害。

他凭借自己精准的医学知识寻找了一处并不致命、在掐痕遍布下微微凸起的淡青色血管，随后凑近养子的颈侧。

感受到两人呼吸交织在一起，自己鼻息甚至轻轻地拂起养子耳边的碎发——对方看起来连耳垂也泛红了。

「乖……」时眯了眯眼睛，手指扯着养子的头发令他无法动弹，一边盯着在自己指腹下方轻轻鼓动的血脉，然后在对方猝不及防的时候张开了口——没有说完的字被直接咬进了那孩子颈侧的血肉里。

**骰娘：** [时医生]掷出了：1D3=3

_（[时医生]：不愧是你）_

_（KP：夸叉！）_

_（[时医生]：奈亚裂开的声音！）_

**[KP]：**

他的血肉顺势崩裂，无处可去的血液顺着创口溢出，融入你的口内。

血腥味自你的感官之海深处漫溢而上，你听到了一声短促的哀鸣，但那之中没有过多抗拒，或许只是被贴近亲吻的快感和少许讶异，让他发出了这样的声音。

_（[时医生]：我觉得他要晕）_

_（KP：等下，我骰个体质）_

**骰娘：** [KP]掷出了：1D100=54

 **骰娘：** [KP]进行体质54鉴定：D100=22/54困难成功

_（KP：？可以）_

_（KP：虽然但是，这个失血总量还有媚药，感觉他已经没法思考了）_

**[时医生]：**

时贪婪地吮吸了一口从伤口留出的新鲜血液，血腥味顿时弥漫了整个口腔。看到那孩子颈侧的伤口和血液，耳中听到那声细小破碎的哀鸣——令他暂时什么都无法思考。

他毫不怜惜地在那孩子原本被留下掐痕的地方，印上仿佛想将那些看起来陌生的掐痕都掩盖的吻痕。

_（[时医生]：他可以再反应一下，被咬成这样竟然没去吗，身后还塞着东西）_

_（[时医生]：没去阿时就给他弄一下让他去）_

_（[时医生]：我想到一个离谱的……）_

_（KP：可以可以，你离谱）_

**[KP]：**

你听见急促的呼吸，他在大口吸气之后发狠地咬着自己的下嘴唇，就像缺乏畏光性一样，他仰头直视着天花板上惨白的光源，努力让自己在异常的快感中维持意识、或至少不要在血液渐渐流失的过程中昏迷。

「好痛……但是，这么近的距离，很开心。」他贴在你耳边这么说，之后你听到他满足地笑起来的声音。

**[时医生]：**

时有些不舍地离开他颈侧的伤口，用带着手套的手潦草地抹了一把，将一些血抹进掌心。

他伸手向下，从胸口到小腹刚才被刻了字的伤口，然后是同样被处理过的膝盖，最后握住了那孩子至今没有被抚慰过的可怜器官，开始缓缓动作。

他格外快意地在那孩子颈侧意犹未尽地吮吸着疯狂状态下令味蕾感觉极其甘美的血液，同时在那孩子耳边低声呢喃：

「这样一来……Towa就彻底被清理干净了……」

「……可以放心地变成我的东西了。」

_（[时医生]：哇这对父子，有够限制画面）_

_（[时医生]：第二天来收尸的空空：卧槽糊我一脸）_

**[KP]：**

长久被忽视的欲望累积了大量空虚，在持续的钝痛中，唯有被满足的感觉充盈了他的意识。

在过量的苛待之下，少有的温柔被无穷无尽地放大了，他毫不抵抗地追逐着你给予的快感。

**[时医生]：**

时沾血的嘴唇含住Towa的耳朵，接着轻轻咬啮，留下代表新的领地标记的齿痕，同时闻到了血腥味混合着新鲜涌出的体液的味道从下方传来。

他在养子被咬破的耳边笑着轻声问：「——喜欢我给的奖励吗？」

**[KP]：**

他断断续续的呜咽声逐渐变成了哭叫，你并不需要照顾他多长时间，因长期被虐待、过量摄入药物而积重难返的这具身体，就在凉薄的抚摸和几乎成为习惯的痛感中溃败。

**[时医生]：**

「这里，这里，这里，还有——这里，都是我的东西。」

他一边说，一边用另一只手缓缓滑过被自己更加过分对待的伤处，从膝弯，到小腹，最后来到脖颈，同时加重了另一只手中揉搓的力道。

「——从今以后，Towa只能做父亲一个人的乖孩子。」他满足地看着自己掌心被养子温热的体液打湿。

**[KP]：**

「喜欢！……父亲，喜欢。」他在高潮的快感中发出昏昏沉沉的呻吟，抽噎着把头埋进你的肩窝里，「您给的一切……一切都，属于您。」

**[时医生]：**

「……乖孩子。」时飨足地给予怀中的养子血腥味的亲吻，并将自己口中残存的含吮出的养子的血灌入那孩子自己的口腔，强迫他咽下去。

_（KP：再过个体质）_

_（KP：这个狗怎么还醒着，天才）_

**骰娘：** [KP]进行体质54鉴定：D100=21/54困难成功

_（KP：？狗啊，离谱……）_

_（[时医生]：离谱……孤注吧）_

**骰娘：** [KP]进行体质54鉴定：D100=12/54困难成功

_（[时医生]：……）_

_（KP：………）_

_（[时医生]：甚至比上次数值还高……）_

_（KP：骰娘你走开，我说了算）_

_（[时医生]：何谓生吃规则书）_

**[KP]：**

最初你还能感受到微弱的回应，但与你在口腔中交缠着的他逐渐失去了力量。他的嘴唇难以与你保持严丝合缝的贴合，你试图送进他食道的血液有少量从他嘴角溢出。

他在承受了常人难以理解的痛苦和快感之后，终于失去了意识。

**[时医生]：**

时轻轻揽住已失去意识的养子的肩膀，将对方颈侧伤口的血用纱布清理干净后，拉过那只白色的医用瓷盘。

他将瓷盘中最后剩余的媚药与伤药的混合物抹进自己手心，混着养子刚才弄出的体液，与之前手心的血一起，温柔地涂抹在对方颈侧的伤口上。直到掌心里什么都没有剩下。

**[KP]：**

药物安静地融入了你养子的血液中。

**[时医生]：**

随后他用纱布将养子的颈侧一圈一圈绕好，包裹住那用被各种混合物厚厚涂抹过的伤口。

很快，养子脖颈上就被缠上了一圈雪白的纱布，仿佛一只新的，柔软的项圈。惯于握刀的手指在伤口位置打了个漂亮的结。

**[KP]：**

新的项圈遮住了他的伤口和脖子上其他的痕迹。

**[时医生]：**

时将养子手脚的尼龙绳解开，将那孩子从椅子上抱起，回到卧室。

他有些厌恶地换掉了之前就算被养子说过无数次是自己、但自己仍没有印象的沾满血液和体液的旧床单，换上新的、干净的床单和被子，将那伤痕累累的孩子放进被子里，并体贴地为他整理好凌乱的头发，擦干净沾满汗水和泪水的脸，最后掖好被角。

**[KP]：**

被温暖洁净的床褥包裹的他好像在昏睡中露出了笑容，手伸出被子边缘似乎想抓住什么。

**[时医生]：**

时温柔地握住他的手，安静地在床边坐了一会儿，等待他沉沉睡去。

_（[时医生]：我什么时候醒）_

_（KP：模组是第二天醒，你也可以rp试试看有什么方法能醒来）_

_（KP：顺便记得那个仪器）_

_（[时医生]：对我觉得 是不是我醒了才能用那个仪器？）_

_（KP：不一定，可以疯着用）_

**[时医生]：**

等他昏昏沉沉地睡安稳，时前去餐厅。他十分愉悦地从冰箱里取出牛奶，然而在路过厨房和餐桌时，却不小心再次看到写满了对不起的笔记，以及水槽里沾了血的养子牙齿的碎片。

随后突然记忆倒灌般，他想起了自己刚在抚养院见到Towa的时候，好像也见这样……被写满对不起的绘本。

深藏心底的难言之隐和眼前场景重叠，申请清醒

_（KP：GJ）_

**[KP]：**

好的，那么刚才享受了片刻温存的你突然被眼前的场景震住，昔年那孩子向你投来的眼神分明写满求助，他的孤独、胆怯，他最初来到你身边的那些日子……有关他的一切再度在你的脑内回放着。

自己对他做了什么，刚才为什么会变成那样？恐慌在你的心头蔓延。

sc1/1d4

**骰娘：** [时医生]的理智检定结果：73/46=失败你的理智值减少1d4=1点，当前剩余45点

**[KP]：**

**【临时疯狂解除】**

**[时医生]：**

时无法克制地双手颤抖，他不愿相信自己对那孩子做了什么——然而低下头，就能看到自己医用手套上残存的血迹，一切证据都提醒着他，这位施暴者正是自己。

既然刚才的施暴者是自己，那么这一个月来那孩子口中的「时医生」，那在电视里对那孩子毫不怜惜地殴打和侵犯施暴者，应该也是自己……吧。

如此浑浑噩噩地想着，他脱掉手套，将手套仿佛是沾满病菌的瘟疫般丢进垃圾桶。

随后他用苍白的手指扣紧了桌子，直到指甲都泛白，然而身体还是无法站稳。他不由自主地低下骰，无声地干呕起来

**[KP]：**

手套轻轻地落入了垃圾桶里，没有发出一点声响。

**[时医生]：**

口中还残存的血腥味让他想起了自己进门后看到和发生的一切。

他踉踉跄跄地走到柜子旁边，颤抖地取出一只玻璃杯，打开水龙头，疯狂地漱起口来

直到口中似乎连味觉都消失殆尽，舌头都发麻，他才放下水杯，用流水抹了把脸，在清醒后，重新打量起周围这个熟悉又陌生的空间。

**[KP]：**

安静的人工灯光照亮了一片狼藉的室内。

**[时医生]：**

他将水槽中养子牙齿的碎片小心地捡起来，冲洗干净，然后收进自己贴身的口袋。

然后他掏出一只垃圾袋，将冰箱内所有自己不记得的过期食品，桌子上包括涂鸦绘本等物件，装着沾血手套的垃圾桶，还有餐厅内所有能代表这一个月内养子所经历的一切的东西都装进袋子。

**[KP]：**

袋子逐渐变得鼓涨起来。

**[时医生]：**

但留下牛奶。他想……等养子醒来，应该会有些饿。那孩子太虚弱了。于是他留下了牛奶。

_（[时医生]：你竟然RP袋子）_

_（KP：那我缩了）_

_（[时医生]：不你继续，RP袋子好可爱w）_

_（KP：奈亚袋子）_

**[时医生]：**

接下来，他来到客厅，如法炮制，把电视里的录像，桌子上的书籍，文件等一堆乱七八糟的东西，刚才捆绑养子用的尼龙绳，amiibo套装以及所有能让养子想起这一个月来的经历的东西都装进垃圾袋

重新目睹这一切令他无比反胃，有好几次，他甚至握不住自己手中的袋子，只得无力地跪在地上

**[KP]：**

袋子大约已经装不下更多东西了。

**[时医生]：**

那么他再拿一个袋子。就反正他要把一切这一个月来的物理痕迹都抹除（

**[KP]：**

好的，房间被收拾得就像没有发生过惨痛的事情一样。

**[时医生]：**

时把椅子用消毒酒精擦干净，放回原位。

接着，他要把客厅、餐厅里一切能让人觉得这是两个人一起生活过的空间的东西，以及能让他的养子想起来生命里曾有他这个人存在过的东西也一起都装进垃圾袋。

例如他和养子的合影，两人一起写过的论文，有两人笔记的书籍，他自己惯用的杯子之类有自己特征的用具（没有时使用特征的不需要）。

然后他来到浴室，把开脚架，沾着体液和血的两个人的衣服也收进这个口袋。还有卧室那个纸箱，衣柜里自己的所有衣服，浴室里自己的牙刷漱口杯毛巾浴巾之类全部装起来（大扫除一个爸比）

他把这些东西还有自己进门时携带的行李箱一起，一股脑儿地送进地下室。

总之房间被收拾到了只有Towa一个人在这里居住一样的痕迹。

**[KP]：**

可以，你做到了。

**[时医生]：**

做完这些后，他回到卧室，从卧室床头柜下的一个暗格里，取出自己一直暗自藏着的一盒安眠药

拿着安眠药，他回到厨房，重新用微波炉温了一杯牛奶，把足够睡到第二天分量的药片溶进牛奶里

再次回到卧室，他轻轻坐在床边，扶着养子的肩膀把他揽在怀里，将兑了少量安眠药的牛奶给睡的昏沉的养子喂下。如果养子没有什么反应，无法吞咽，就嘴对嘴让他咽下去

_（[时医生]：他睡着了还需要灵感检定吗）_

_（KP：不需要了不需要了）_

_（[时医生]：他的灵感我害怕（。）_

_（KP：大成功の汪）_

**[KP]：**

那孩子闭着眼睛，没有抵抗的意思，自然地被喂下牛奶。

**[时医生]：**

喂完那孩子牛奶，时再次输入密码打开保险柜，把那个垫子和记忆装置从保险柜里取出。

他托着养子的头，让那孩子的后脑接触那个垫子，然后自己戴上了帽子

**[KP]：**

可以，阅读了说明书的你，能够成功驱动这个不属于人类理解范围内的装置。

**[时医生]：**

我看下说明书怎么写的

_（[时医生]：可以删除什么记忆？）_

_（KP：三段）_

_（[时医生]：哪三段，我可以指定吗？）_

_（KP：对实验的记忆，至实验开始为止的所有记忆，失忆后短暂的记忆。这个是模组预设的，具体你来搞）_

_（[时医生]：可以植入记忆吗？）_

_（KP：可以）_

**[时医生]：**

好，那他这样做

首先，时要删掉他的养子小时候福利院被霸凌而产生心理阴影的所有记忆，代之以模糊的、曾经有工作人员曾经很温柔对他的记忆。

而在之后的记忆中，Towa并没有被收养，到了年纪就自然离开了抚养院，顺利考上了大学，成了医学生。

其次，时要删掉他的养子的记忆里所有跟自己这个人有关的部分。包括这次实验，实验开始为止所有的记忆，失忆后的短暂记忆。

总之，从此之后Towa的生命里不会再有时这个人存在过的影子。因此也就不会有之前因为被时调教而慢慢走出心理阴影的过程，因为他在福利院形成的心理阴影已经不复存在。

**[KP]：**

这是可行的。

**[时医生]：**

但他的养子还会记得空和他的同学，只是记忆里不在有时这个人存在

那阿时这么做了之后，取下了那个装置。他将装置和保险箱，以及那些说明书一起装进了袋子里

在离开房间之前，他含着最后一口牛奶，在养子的嘴唇上吻了吻，将几句破碎的语句和牛奶一起，送入了那孩子已失去意识所以显得格外顺从和柔软的口腔里。

「……这一次，不会再有任何人能伤害你了。」

「……做个好梦。Towa。」

然后他把袋子送进地下室，总之他把所有东西都关进了下室。随后，他把地下室的门从外面锁好。

_（KP：草……）_

**[KP]：**

门咔哒一声锁上了。

**[时医生]：**

他回到餐厅，开始用手机写邮件。虽然知道现在无法发出，但他设置了第二天就会自动发送给空的定时发送。

邮件的标题是 **『遗嘱』**

> 一、十分抱歉，最后连这种事都要麻烦你。不过这是最后一次了。你一定会帮我的……对吧？
> 
> 二、过去的一个月中，我似乎对那孩子做了不能挽回的事。无法请求原谅，我也无法原谅自己。绝大多数的事我已没有记忆，但那孩子一遍一遍对我重复着，是我。即使我的记忆十分模糊，但我依然觉得，也许……这的确便是我做的。毕竟早在这之前……我就已经开始对那孩子做过许多不被养父子身份允许的事。
> 
> 三、我的房间里被留下了奇怪的装置，我用那装置消除了那孩子曾被欺凌的记忆，还有——我曾经存在过的痕迹。我把我的个人物品，我曾跟那孩子的所有回忆，以及过去一过月发生过的一切都锁进了地下室。我希望如果那孩子问起，你可以对他封存这件事。当然，如果一向好奇心重的你在意钥匙的去向，可以对我进行尸检——钥匙在我的肚子里。
> 
> 四、我所拥有的一切财产都将留给那孩子。那孩子身上有许多伤口，希望你来之后能第一时间带他去医院进行物理和心理治疗，直到不再留下任何痕迹。我知道你看到那些伤口会想到什么。但请你不要对那孩子提起任何关于我的事。拜托了。
> 
> 五、一直以来，我都十分自私地利用了那孩子对我的依赖。我用他先天的脆弱来填补自己的感情缺失，用他没有戒备的善良作为自己贪念的依恋。不仅如此……我还更过分地利用了它，甚至控制了那孩子的身体和精神，使它至今都仍是对那孩子而言更为枷锁的束缚。
> 
> 这是不应该的。
> 
> 这从最开始就是不应该的。
> 
> 如今，我竟然还对那孩子犯下了违背医生这个行业一切准则的罪行——我无法原谅自己。我无颜再在那孩子今后的人生中拥有一席之地。
> 
> 你知道我在说什么。作为当初给予我这样建议的你，也可以算是我的共犯。所以，请你原谅我实在无人可以拜托。唯有请求你帮我一起毁去所有我和你留在那孩子人生中的罪的印记。
> 
> 如果是身为我的共犯的你——相信一定可以做到天衣无缝。
> 
> 谢谢十年来你给我的帮助。
> 
> ……我终于可以去见自己真正的家人了。
> 
> ——T.

然后，时按下了定时发送键。

他前往浴室，开始在浴缸灌入热水。随后前去厨房，温了第二杯牛奶，将那只小盒里所有远超过剂量的安眠药都溶在了牛奶里。

**[KP]：**

足够的温度让药物溶解在白色之中。

**[时医生]：**

他看向那杯牛奶，将那只地下室的钥匙含入口中，端起牛奶来一饮而尽。金属钥匙顺着食道滑入腹中。喝完牛奶后，他十分贴心地把杯子洗好，放回碗橱中。

然后，他摇了摇开始有些变晕的头，走进浴室。

他从自己西装内侧的口袋里掏出贴身急救包，从里面抽出最后一只没开封的小型手术刀，掰开封套。

_（KP：缓缓裂开）_

_（[时医生]：还有呢）_

_（KP：缓缓拼起来）_

**[时医生]：**

他站在浴室里，看了看浴缸里逐渐积攒起来的温热水雾，又怔怔地望向刚才养子曾经留下过凌乱体液的地板，低声道：「……那么，现在是处刑时间。」

_（KP：？？？？？！！！二度裂开）_

**[时医生]：**

他坐在浴缸边缘，拉高自己的裤腿，露出膝盖。

他将手术刀翻到非惯用手的右手，一边仔细回想着刚才他在那孩子身上留下的痕迹。

令人反胃的回忆涌上来，他皱了皱眉，将手术刀刃对准自己的膝盖，毫不犹豫地划下了同样深伤口。

因为是非惯用手，没有神经性自保反应。

「……第一刀。」他疼得抽了口气：「……嘶。」

**[KP]：**

鲜红的血液从创面处流出。

**[时医生]：**

细细回想着自己曾在电视里看到过的，看起来像是自己的人无数次伤害那孩子的画面，他忍着疼痛，照原样用手术刀在自己双腿、上半身以及身体其他地方都留下了大大小小的切割伤痕。

几乎完全复制了那孩子身上所有的伤口后，鲜血飞快地染红了西裤。

接下来，他解开自己的衬衫，将手术刀倒握着，刀刃抵住自己的小腹。随后手腕轻轻用力，刀尖便探了进去

「……第二刀……唔。」

「——好疼。」

他苦笑着摇了摇头。「我到底都对那孩子做了什么……」

由于失血过多，他无法控制地跌坐在冰冷的地砖上，和刚才他的养子蜷缩地瑟缩在他脚边一样狼狈的姿势，他也将自己蜷缩起来，伏瓷砖地面上向前拖着身体，靠近浴缸边缘。

「好疼……」他模模糊糊地说。

因为安眠药的缘故，痛感只有原本需要承受的3/5左右。但他仍然感到了刺骨的疼痛。

_（[时医生]：？？？KP睡着了？）_

_（KP：kp在写结局）_

_（KP：缓缓裂开着）_

_（[时医生]：可以，那我继续）_

**[时医生]：**

「但是……还不够……」他挣扎地坐起来，手掌一滑，胳膊跌进水里，沾湿了袖口。

「还有更多伤害……不偿还不行。」

他摸索着自己的颈侧。虽然因为安眠药效果，手指触感的准度比平时下降不少，但多年从医经验令他仍然顺利地摸到了自己的颈动脉。

此刻鲜血已将他西装和白衬衫的里里外外都染红。地板上是一片凌乱铺陈的血迹。

时掏出手机，最后看一眼自己的锁屏图片——那是自己拍摄的，一脸笑容的养子的照片。他低下头，轻轻亲吻了一下冰冷的屏幕，然后将屏幕锁定。

想起自己的锁屏密码「Towa」，他低声喃喃说「……就当是我的任性……这个，就留给我吧。」

他将机贴着左胸口，滑进已被血浸透的白衬衫口袋里。

他像是开始变得怕冷一样，跌跌撞撞地靠近浴缸，伏在浴缸边低声喘息。

然后，他同样用非惯用手的右手抚上自己的颈侧动脉。刀刃一翻，闪过金属光芒，毫无犹豫，非常快速地一划而下。

「这里，可能有点不太一样……不过……」他捂着颈侧开始溢出的大量温热体液的伤口，然后挣扎着在即将马上失去力气之前，手指用力捏住手术刀的刀尖。

他用手术刀在自己左手的掌心里歪歪扭扭地刻了个字母T。

_（KP：啊呜..）_

**[时医生]：**

「对不起……」

他将刻着血色T字的左手捂上放了手机的左胸前，在模糊的意识里，一次又一次低声地对已经听不见自己的养子反反复复地道歉。

「我不是个好父亲……对不起。」

「这样，就可以赎罪了吗……？」他低声说。

「这样就可以……」

「原谅我了吗……？」

「大概还是，不行的吧……」

他这样说着，嘴角挤出一丝苦笑。

随着力气和血液的迅速流失，刻了小小T字的手掌跌入浴缸中的温水里，他染血的颈侧也歪倒在浴缸边缘。

鲜红色的血源源不断地流入被灌了温水的浴缸。

他的意识随即伴随着至死都无法原谅自己的心情，陷入了永久的黑暗。

「对不起……」

「……Towa。」

在意识彻底消散前，他记得自己好像依稀说出了这样道歉的话。

_（KP：虽然有预感到但是裂开了）_

**[KP]：**

**\- 进入结局E -**

「学长他还是那么温柔，但是好像变得更寂寞了。」

「但是也因为这个更迷人了吧。」

「好像是精神上出了什么事情，不要轻易打扰才好。」

「诶——那可真是，没办法攻略了嘛。」

「在想什么呢，本来那种程度的就不在考虑范围内吧。」

「比起这个，之前那家店的…」

这么三三两两走在梧桐道中的女学生们，窃窃私语着关于他的传闻。

当然，和所有能在路上谈论的话题一样，关于那位学长的事情没有在她们心中留下什么痕迹，谈话的焦点立刻转移到了新的东西上。

不远处围着厚厚围巾的他，与热衷于讨论的她们擦肩而过。

仔细看的话就能注意到了，一贯被夸赞为性格温和、不会拒绝别人的这名学生，深青色的眼睛里少有地、布满挥之不去的阴霾。

究竟是为什么呢。

顺着这条道路，朝他行走的反方向一直前进的话，就能走到校立医院。

据说是在本市、不，不如说在全国都闻名遐迩的医院。

在清晰地照入日光的大楼内，穿白大褂的医务人员和神态各异的病人，无不忙于自己的事情，来来往往地穿梭着。

「啊，没什么。是个因为对记忆不太信任，来做咨询的学生，平时好像会被噩梦困扰。没错，是我们医学院的。」

某个诊室内，一名棕色短发的医生正在对着手机说些什么。

「…没关系，是很常见的妄想倾向，这个我很有把握能治好，没有转诊的必要。关于您要说的院内会议的事情…」

他看上去踌躇了一会，接着摇摇头，拿着手机推门出去。

办公室里变得悄无声息，桌面上的几页文件被风吹动、滑落到地上。

那是一份院内印发的通告，某个前途无限的同僚结束了自己生命的事件，直到今天还会被谈及的样子。

究竟是工作压力、精神隐疾还是私人原因所导致的呢。

以如此痛苦的方式死去，一定是承受了很多，才会变成那样。

心理科室变得比平时更繁忙了，不光要处理患者的事情，为本院医护人员进行的检查也排上了日程。

他，是没有发现，还是不准备发现呢。

校园里的某个角落竟然种上了成片的白丁香，此时正是花开的季节，香水般的味道在空气中扩散着。

这个味道，一定会唤醒什么尘封的记忆吧。

**[KP]：**

**「Original Ending：绽放」**

**END**


End file.
